In Fate's Hands
by Fiendfyre
Summary: My sequel to Forbidden Magic: Hermione and Ginny's story about their life after the war and their life together. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley pairing, femslash warning.
1. Our New Beginnings

Here is the sequel to 'Forbidden Magic' as promised. Like I said, I'm going to start out with X amount of years, work from there and then fast forward slowly. I'll be working on my other stories too. Thanks for reading and keeping up with Hr/G!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Our New Beginning**

"Are you going to really wear this?" Hermione asked a startled Ginny. She turned her head at the older brunette who was holding up a boyish set of Quidditch robes.

"What's wrong with it?" Ginny tilted her head.

"I know that this team wants you and everything but do you really have to wear this?" Hermione held it up higher.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it," Ginny said with a shrug. She lifted herself from a small full sized bed and walked over to Hermione. She held her hands softly and took the garment into from her. She leaned in and brushed Hermione's lips softly. "You have to admit that you like it."

Hermione smiled a crooked smile for a moment and then said, "I do but I'm not so sure the team's captain will."

"Of course she will," Ginny said with confidence. She took the garment fully from her girlfriend's hands and walked away into a small bathroom that was attached to the room. Hermione saw her walk off with a smile.

"I'm so nervous," Ginny shouted from behind the door.

"Don't be," Hermione shouted back. "I'm sure Gwenog Jones will see you to be the best player there. Are you really sure you want to try for this Ginny?"

"Of course I do!" Ginny said hoarsely. "I've wanted this since I was a kid! I'm an adult now Hermione! I can totally do this!"

Hermione laughed to herself and sat on the bed. "Those robes look so boyish," she said. "I wish you would wear the Gryffindor ones."

"Why? I won't be playing for Gryffindor much longer," Ginny reminded her. "School is going to be over soon if you can remember." She opened the door wide and stepped into the room in full Quidditch uniform and gear. "Do you know where I left my broom?"

"In the front, near the door," Hermione reminded her. She looked at the redhead as she left the room and noticed the nervousness in her. It was the same nervous behavior she had so many years ago when she first confessed her attraction to her. Hermione smiled once again and lifted herself from the bed to follow her out.

"Oh, thanks," Ginny said as she found it. "I'd be lost without you."

"I know," Hermione laughed. "That's why you have me. I can't believe it hasn't even been a year since the—"

"Don't mention it, please," Ginny held up her finger to Hermione's lips. "I much rather not."

Hermione nodded her head and opened the door to the room. "I'm going to miss this place."

"I will too," Ginny said. "But we have most of it rebuilt and it's better than ever!" She began her way down the stairs and Hermione locked the door behind her. They moved down the stairs and into the main girl's dorm. Lavender was sitting in a chair reading a book when she noticed them come out.

"Ginny, good luck," she said.

"Thanks Brown," Ginny laughed. "You know I'm going to need it with the way my nerves are."

She smiled, "At least you have this chance. Hermione, um, can I ask you something in private?"

"We really have to go Lavender," Hermione said.

"I will be quick, I promise," she begged.

"Alright," Hermione said. Her eyes looked at Ginny who seemed slightly uncomfortable with the idea. "It won't take long, I promise." She merely nodded to say 'it's ok, really' and walked away into the common room.

"Where are the other girls?" Hermione asked.

"Most of them are in the common room but you know with all the rumors flying," Lavender said. "You know all of them see me differently."

"You gave up your life in the war," Hermione said sternly. "They don't have to start rumors about you. That just boils my blood."

"Well it doesn't help that I'm slightly in love with Susan," she bit her lip. "It all happened that night I think. Although, I was unconscious most of the time." She gave a nervous laugh and looked at Hermione who was smiling.

"Let them talk," Hermione said. "You don't need to worry about them. Does anyone know? I mean, I don't want to be rude, but they still treat me and Ginny differently and we saved them with Harry."

"I haven't," Lavender said. "But the fact that I'm a werewolf now doesn't seem to be something I can hide. Sure, I can hide it from the first years that just came into the school not really knowing much about the war other that Harry Potter defeated Voldermort."

"Are they saying things about you more now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and its hard Hermione," she admitted. She got up from her chair and placed the book on the seat. She lightly grabbed Hermione's hands in hers. "I know what you are thinking of doing. I know that you are going to be working at the ministry once school is over and I know that you are going into magical law. I—I need to ask you something, please."

"Go ahead, please Lavender," Hermione said sweetly.

"Is there anyway, well, since you are trying for house elf rights, is there anyway you can add werewolf rights to this? I'm not a monster Hermione! I swear to you! Slughorn, he's, well, he's making me potions and it's just enough to keep me in my own mind!"

"I know you're not a monster Lavender," Hermione said. She pulled her into a friendly hug and felt Lavender crying on her shoulder. "I will. I promise. I will do it for you and in memory of the greatest werewolf I knew, Remus Lupin."

"Thank you Hermione," Lavender sniffled.

"Don't worry, please," Hermione said with a smile. "Please just don't cry. I know it's hard but I know you aren't a monster."

Ginny sat patiently in the common room with Harry and Ron who were both just as nervous and excited for her as she was. "Where's Hermione? We have to get to the field! I heard that Jones hates late comers," Ron said.

"Relax Ron," Harry said with a laugh. "I'm sure she's coming now."

"I know! But I hope my sister makes it!" he exclaimed.

"I will Ron," Ginny said with a nod. "I most certainly will do this! I want to be chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Or seeker," Harry reminded her. "You are trying out for that aren't you?"

"Harry, you know I can't compete with you! They won't want me if they've seen you in action," Ginny said. She got up from the couch and paced back and forth. She held her broom tightly in her hands and she could already feel the nervous sweat run down her face.

Hermione stepped from the room with Lavender in tow. They said good-bye to each other and Lavender walked off to her group of friends. "Are you ready now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I'm ready to apparate to the field with all of you."

"It's one for all," Ron began.

"And one for all," Harry finished.

They headed off together to the grounds and past the gates. Before they could leave, McGonagall came running after them. "Wait! Wait!"

"Headmistress?" Hermione turned herself around to meet McGonagall's eyes.

"I wanted to wish Miss Weasley luck out there," she said. "I'm very proud of you. Really, not many go off to play professional sports! Very well, I have to get back to the school but," McGonagall hugged Ginny for a moment and then let go. "Please make Gryffindor proud Miss Weasley."

"I will," Ginny said. "I promise."

With that, the four of them walked just outside the grounds, turned themselves around and waved to their Headmistress who was seeing them off. With a loud crack, they were gone to the Quidditch pitch located just outside Holyhead.

Ginny walked briskly and took in a deep breath while the others trailed behind her. "You know, the cup is supposed to be held next year, if you make it, are you going to play?" Ron asked. He tired his best to keep up with his excited sister.

"I'm really not sure," she replied. "I really hope I do. That would be the biggest dream I have."

"We have to wait for you in the stands," Hermione informed them once they reached the gates. "Good luck." Hermione hugged her girlfriend and took in the smell of her red mane once before letting her go with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good luck," Ron said with a smile.

"Good luck," Harry echoed. He clapped his hands wildly, "You're going to knock them dead!"

"Thank you," Ginny smiled. She was really gracious to her friends and her lover. She looked into Hermione's eyes and thought, _cheer for me._

_Of course,_ Hermione thought back to her. They parted their ways and Ginny made her way to the center of the field were a group of women were joined together. They spoke loudly about the try outs and each of them were wearing different colored robes. She noticed a few of them from Hogwarts. She said nothing as Gwenog Jones walked onto the pitch with her beater's mallet over her shoulder and her broom in her other hand.

She looked over each of the girls as they all lined up in a neat line. "I'm getting too old for this," Jones said with a laugh. "But you, all of you, look really young." Her eyes landed on Ginny who was shaking like a leaf. "Especially you, how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen," Ginny replied.

"That's really young. Most of the others are in their twenties," Jones said. She looked Ginny over and then nodded her head. "What house did you play for?"

"Gryffindor," she replied nervously.

"Name?"

"Ginevra Weasley," she replied.

"Chaser right?" Jones asked. She held her gloved finger up to her lips.

"Y—Yes ma'am," Ginny nodded her head.

"Good, we need two chasers," Jones informed her. "Get on your brooms ladies. Chasers only up into the sky. I want to see your skill."

A quaffle was released into the air and almost on instinct; Ginny rushed towards it and grabbed hold of it in her arms. Jones instructed three hopefuls to be on one team along with one hopeful keeper on Ginny's team. The test of the Holyhead Harpies joined them in the air and the try outs began.

Ginny seemed to be proving herself and enjoying herself because Hermione could feel the excitement each time she flew close by. Harry and Ron cheered loudly for her as did Hermione. She felt so alive just watching Ginny fall around the field. "She's doing brilliantly!" Ron exclaimed.

"She is," Hermione said with a warm smile. Once the try outs were over, Ginny waved to them in the stands but disappeared with Jones into the locker rooms.

"I hope she makes it," Ron said. "I really hope she does."

"When will they let her know?" Hermione asked as she rose from her seat. They began their decent downstairs to wait for Ginny. They stopped just outside and Harry leaned on the pitch gate with a grin.

"By tomorrow she'll have an owl," he replied.

"Harry, why aren't you going to play professionally?" Ron asked.

"I have my sights set on taking Defense Against Dark Arts professor and then auror," Harry said. "What about you Ron?"

"No thank you," he chuckled lightly. "I don't think I'm that good at it to be honest. Ginny is the one who wanted this. I'm going to take the auror test soon or do you want me wait Harry?"

Hermione leaned with Harry and watched the gate. Their conversation seemed to be background noise. She was anxious to see Ginny. "I don't care Ron," Harry laughed, "I just don't think I'm ready to leave Hogwarts after this year."

"We just started seventh year and I can't believe they are making us do it," Ron scoffed.

"Because we have to finish our education Ronald," Hermione spoke up. "We know how to fight and that's fine but we need to learn our last skills. The ones that are going to help us in the work force."

"Right," Ron said in a defeated tone. At that moment, Ginny came from the room in her sweaty robes. She hugged Hermione tightly in her arms.

"I have a good feeling Hermione," she said. She backed away and looked to her brother and Harry. "They are going to send an owl tomorrow and I just cannot wait. Jones says she really thinks I have what it takes to be a good player!"

"That's great!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on! We need to get back to school and send an owl to mum and dad!"

"No! We have to wait Ron!" Ginny laughed. "We have to wait until I get in for sure and then I'll tell them. We might make it in time for dinner though. Come on!"

The four of them laughed as a loud crack filled the air. They were off once again to Hogwarts and now their lives could finally be filled with slight peace.


	2. An Owl and a Note

Thanks to everyone who is still reading and putting this on their alerts/favorites. Means a hell of a lot.

Thanks to buff802y and lhw for your reviews! I hope the story does not disappoint.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - An Owl and a Note**

Ron ate quickly while Harry hid himself from the looks of other students. Ron's eyes moved from Ginny to Harry and then back to his sister. "Do you think you got in?" he asked for the millionth time.

Ginny sighed and answered once again, "I'm not sure Ron." Hermione laughed quietly, almost to herself at their interaction. She found it to be cute the way they were. The way they were as a family. It was starting to make her wish she had a sibling of her own. She shook the feeling off when eyes landed on her. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," Draco sighed.

"What is it Malfoy?" she asked in a harsh tone as her eyes glided from him to Ginny.

"My father's trail is coming up," he said. "I have a letter from Kingsley. He wanted me to deliver it. I guess he feels I deserve punishment."

Hermione's glare pierced completely through him. "Giving me a letter is punishment to you?" she growled. She took the letter from his hands and stormed off away from him. Ginny turned her head to look at him with daggers in her eyes.

"You do deserve punishment but it should be a hell of a lot worse than giving something to a muggle born," Ginny got up and pointed her wand at him. She had still not received her wand from Ollivander. Draco's eyes rested on the wand and then back into honey brown eyes.

"Watch it Weasley," Draco threatened, "that is still my mother's wand."

"I don't think so Malfoy," Ginny hissed. "I won it fair and square. Now get out of my sight before I hex you and we all know how much you love it when I do that."

Draco didn't need the warning; he was already running from her with his tail in between his legs. Ginny lowered her wand and ran off in search of Hermione.

--

Hermione sat quietly on the bed in the small head girl's room. Her body was facing the large window and the parchment was gripped in her hands. Ginny knocked softly on the door and it made a small creak as she opened it. "Hermione?" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, come in Ginny," she replied from the bed. Her eyes seemed to scan the letter over and over again. She was trying to understand the words in front of her but she was finding it rather difficult. Ginny took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her thigh gently.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kingsley," Hermione started, "he wants me to be present in the trail because he wants me to act as a witness."

"To what?" Ginny pressed.

"To my own torture," Hermione dropped the letter on the floor and replaced it with her head. She breathed in heavily and laid herself back on the bed. Ginny's hand reached up and grabbed one of her hands and she too laid beside her.

"There's not much to say is there?" Ginny said. "Why are they making you do this?"

"Because they want to put Malfoy away for a while just to teach him a lesson," Hermione replied. "He didn't do a thing while that evil vile woman was having her fun with me. That is an offensive in Wizarding law. That isn't the end of it; he also wants me to see him after the trail."

"What for?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"To see about an internship after Hogwarts," she replied. "He wants me to work in the Magical Law department."

"That's great! Didn't he already send an owl with that information?" Ginny asked.

"He did, but he left out the part about me an intern for him and the new head of the department. He also left out that I might be considered for a position in the department Improper Use of Magic for the time being," she replied with a sigh.

"That is huge," Ginny said in awe. "Do you reckon you could be head of the department someday?"

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh. She wasn't even thinking for tomorrow let alone twenty years in the future. "I'm not sure," she said. "Do you think you would ever make Quidditch team captain?"

"No," she answered. "I'll be retired by then. I'm sure I'd want to have kids or something and then I'd want to settle down with a real job."

"Kids?" Hermione sat up taking Ginny with her. "You and I?"

"Why not? I'm sure there's a way," Ginny smiled. "Dumbledore left you some good reads on the subject didn't he?"

"Yes but I think we are far too young to even be thinking about that now," Hermione said.

"I know," Ginny reassured her.

"What job are you considering?" Hermione changed the subject quickly.

"Hit Wizard," she laughed. "I'd be working in the same department with you and I could be getting some use out of my spell casting abilities. It isn't as hard as auror and the hours are better."

"You want to go after really dangerous criminals?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why not? I mean, it would be interesting. Harry's going to be an auror and so is Ron. I just don't have the scores to get that job so I could be the next best thing," Ginny said with a nod. "Although, I really haven't thought about it all that much."

Hermione laughed again and turned herself so she would face the wall. She dragged Ginny's arm over her body and held her hand tightly. "Just don't get killed again," Hermione said.

"I won't," she said. She kissed her on the ear and Hermione turned her body in response. Ginny slowly crawled onto her body and they locked lips in the barely lit room. Hermione's hands began to make their way under her school uniform and Ginny broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"You don't want to go back out to the common room to tell the guys what the letter said?" Ginny asked.

"I much rather stay here and pleasure you," Hermione grinned. "I can worry about telling them tomorrow. Perhaps we will have two doses of good news for them if your owl comes in."

"I certainly hope so."

At the foot of the bed, Crookshanks was curled up but noticed the two girls starting to move more than usual. He took this as a hint and launched himself from the bed onto the floor. He curled his orange body around Arnold's cage base and went back to sleep with a heavy purr.

Hermione's hands resumed creeping up under Ginny's sweater and slowly her hands made lazy traces over her pale skin. Ginny's lips locked once again onto hers and she felt as if there were sparks filling up the room. She put more passion into her strokes and began to unsnap the bra that held her in place.

Ginny broke the kiss to allow her full access to her chest. Slowly, the bra came off and she fell fully into Hermione's waiting hands. Cocking her head back, she allowed expert fingers to bring her full pleasure. A small moan escaped her lips and the brunette under her picked up the pace.

Outside the window, the sun was continuing to set over the hazy sky and the day was finally coming to a complete satisfying end.

--

Through the crack in the blinds which Hermione pulled shut with her wand the previous evening, there came a bright light. Sun was hanging back in its proper place in the sky and the two girls lay enlaced in a lover's embrace. Hermione's eyes opened to the intrusion but her vision was blurred by red hair covering her face.

She gently moved the hair out of the way to reveal Ginny's sleeping form. The sun had not yet touched her face. She was snuggled up against Hermione's body, one arm resting in an awkward position over her and the other draped over her torso in a lazy fashion. A smile crept over her face at the sleeping form of her lover. Her lips found their way to her forehead, and then all the way down to her lips. Ginny stirred lightly in her sleep.

Hermione frowned. She wasn't waking up. She gently turned her over and kissed her way down her body. She stirred and muttered something but still not awake. Hermione's hands found her breast and she took one in her hands and began to massage it gently. Moaning escaped her full lips but still no eye movement.

Kissing further down, Hermione placed her mouth on her sex and began to orally stimulate her. More moaning, and finally, eyes were open and looking down at her. Brown met brown over her body and a sly smile was on Ginny's face. "Good morning," she breathed.

Hermione said nothing. Her mouth was a little busy at the moment and when Ginny felt another surge she knew that they were not going to be down for breakfast anytime soon.

--

The sun began to crawl higher in the sky and once the love making was finished in a blazed glory, Hermione flipped her wand to open the drapes and her eyes scanned over her girlfriend's naked body. "As much as I would love another go, I think we should get to the Great Hall," she said. "I have a feeling your owl might be here."

"Oh! I forgot all about it!" Ginny exclaimed. She rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom. _Sorry, I hope you don't mind I went first _the thought rushed into Hermione's mind.

_Its fine,_ she thought back to her. She looped her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the vanity. She pulled a robe over her naked body and sat down on the stool. Her eyes scanned her reflection. Her hair always looked completely bushy in the morning, more so than usual. She began to style her hair with her wand and a brush. When her hair was somewhat tamed, Hermione smiled at herself.

She never really looked at herself in the mirror. The only time she had to was during the Yule Ball. She tilted her head slightly and her eyes moved down to her neck. She had light scars from the aftermath at the ministry and she did have her battle scars from the war not to mention the scars on her torso that will forever remind her of her pact with Ginny.

Ginny came from the bathroom in her uniform with a smile on her face. Hermione had not noticed the redhead creep up behind her and wrap her arms around her. She looked at her through the mirror and kissed her softly on the side of her face. "You are beautiful and if you don't get dressed soon I'm going to want another go at you," Ginny said with a sly smile.

Hermione laughed and turned herself again to plant a kiss on her lover's face. "Alright, I will, I wouldn't want to be later than we already are."

--

Harry and Ron spoke animatedly about their future careers as aurors when Hermione and Ginny took their seats across from them. They both seemed to glow in the hall and Harry took notice right away. "Good night I take it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah," Ron said unaware, "Screw Malfoy. We saved you breakfast. Ariana came round and she left you a letter Hermione. Not sure about what, I didn't peak."

"Thank you Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the letter. It had a small crest on it but Hermione did not open it then. "How is Ariana?" she asked.

"She's good," Ron said. "She said she was going to apply with McGonagall about the potions position next year. It seems that Slughorn won't be teaching it anymore. He wants to retire for good."

"Good," Hermione eyed the letter. Her curiosity to open it was set aside by an owl. It flew in through the window and landed near Ginny. She looked at her friends and bit her lip.

"I guess this it," she said. She took the letter from the owl's beak and opened it up. Inside was the seal of the team and the words: Congratulations on being the Harpies' new Chaser. Ginny nearly jumped from her seat and screamed. Instead, she jumped up and squealed happily.

Ron's face lit up, "You made it! You made it!"

He began to jump on his seat and Harry began to whistle. Neville overheard them and began to clap along with Harry and soon enough the whole Gryffindor table clapped for Ginny. "Thank you everyone!"

Luna found herself drifting towards the table. She wrapped her arms around Harry gently and looked at Ginny in her normal dreamy manner, "you made it didn't you?"

"I did!" Ginny said happily.

Luna's face was calm, serene when she said, "Congratulations Miss Ginny Weasley."

"Thank you Luna," Ginny smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

Hermione decided not to say a word about her taking the stand against Draco's father. Instead she decided to share the happy news, "that letter, from last night it was from Kingsley and he wanted to let me know that he wants me to be his intern."

"That's great Hermione," Ron beamed. "So much good news! It gives me and Harry some hope for our futures!"

Neville chewed on his food and for a moment seemed to stumble in his speech, "I—I might be the new Herbology professor but I need to see if McGonagall is ok with me first."

"Neville! Wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's great! And Hannah?"

Neville blushed, "She's not sure yet." His eyes went over to the Hufflepuff table where Hannah Abbott sat with Susan Bones. Everyone seemed to look at Luna who was lost in thought.

"What about you Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I want to do something with nature," she said, "but I'm not sure yet. I have to think clearly on it."

Harry grinned, "I think you would be great as a professor Luna."

"Perhaps," she said dreamily.

Hermione looked down at the letter from Ariana and decided that while the others were lost in a discussion about the future that she should open it.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I told Ron to give this to you because it's really important! I have to learn some key things to be a potions master and well, I know you might be a good person to turn to. Think you could help me before I have to take my test? I don't want to look like a fool around McGonagall. Oh, and tell Harry that I will teach him all the spells I thought up, alright? I know I missed some with him and he said he wants to teach other kids that next year. Anyway, I hope your real 7__th__ year is doing well! _

_See you soon,_

_Love,_

_Ariana B._


	3. Standing By You

Hello once again and here is another update. Hooray! Well, thanks to all you lovely people putting me on your alerts and so forth, means a lot!

Also thanks to videl002 and exkalita for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Standing By You**

"Pull me closer," a whisper into her ear said. Hermione couldn't do it faster. Ginny was laying on her. "Did you enjoy your first day of classes?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"I am," she replied. She twirled a brown curl over her finger and twirled it tenderly. "Don't you start at the ministry as an intern tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hermione's voice cracked slightly. "My internship will be by far the most rewarding experience but to have Kingsley want me as his right hand man, well it's just too much to bear. I still can't get over the letter. And now Ariana, who is utterly intelligent, wants me to help her with potions? Unbelievable."

"Hermione," Ginny whispers, "You are utterly and truly intelligent it is only natural that all these people want your help."

She felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at the brown eyes staring at her. There was love there and it was something that Hermione needed at that moment. "Thank you Ginny," she said. "I, I'm just freaking out right now."

"I understand," Ginny laughed a bit. "Why don't you just get some rest? Tomorrow is… well, you know."

"I know the trail is in the morning," she said. "I wish I could speak to Harry. I wish I could ask him all about what he saw in our 4th year and what he went through in his 5th year. I can't believe Malfoy isn't in Azkaban for his part in this."

"Well, he did break laws but I suppose they didn't think he was really responsible," Ginny theorized.

"He was a death eater," Hermione muttered.

"He didn't have the mark, and sure he let them into the school, but any of the Slytherins could have done that. All of them have the money and the power," Ginny stated calmly.

"Don't stick up for him," Hermione muttered. "I'm hoping to try him once I get in. He's bound to slip up."

"I know you hate him," Ginny sighed. "I hate him too, but there's no reason wishing for something that might not happen."

"Right," Hermione grumbled. "Let's get some sleep then."

--

Hermione woke with Ginny next to her. The redhead was breathing slowly and steadily as her arm slinked around her body. Slowly, brown eyes opened and looked at her for a moment. They closed again and she muttered, "Five more minutes Hermione, please."

"Come on, five minutes isn't going to do much," she said. Hermione pulled herself out of the bed and yawned loudly. "Are you going to come with me?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to be in the audience?"

"I will," Ginny said in a sleepy tone. "I want to see that bastard get thrown into Azkaban."

"Thank you Gin," Hermione laughed.

"Is Narcissa getting tried as well?" she asked as she began to sit up in her bed. Hermione blinked once but her head turned to the window.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I only got a letter for Lucius, nothing about Narcissa. I believe she was forgiven for abandoning Voldermort. Her lie saved Harry."

"Right," Ginny said. "So what she abandoned Voldermort? They all should have known the trauma Voldermort would have brought them."

"So now you know why I was so upset," Hermione sighed.

"I always did, I just am not getting too worked up over it," she said. "They will get theirs one way or the other. It isn't the end of the story."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ginny. Her warm smile was like the sun coming through the window. She bent over and took her head in her hands. Their lips met and Hermione could feel the softness in her. They broke apart and she said, "Let's get down to the breakfast before my brother eats all the food at our table."

--

"Harry?" Hermione was inches from him. His head was down and his hands rested, he was rubbing his temples.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to trail today?" he mumbled.

"I didn't want to ruin our good mood yesterday, I was going to tell you now," she said. "I want you to be there. But Harry, really, I felt the most out of our trip to their manor."

Ron kept to himself during the conversation. His mouth was full of food and his blue eyes seemed to be deepened with a hint of sadness. "Ron, are you mad at her too?" Ginny asked him.

"No," he said. "Just hurt. This is the first time Hermione hasn't told us something like this. She's so good about including us. Hermione, aren't we best mates?"

"We are Ronald," Hermione said slowly. "I just didn't—"

"It doesn't matter," Harry interrupted. "We are going right after we eat. We have to go together."

"What about Luna?" Ginny asked. "She was there that night."

Harry's eyes seemed to drift across the hall and Luna's smile was still as bright as ever. "She'll have to come to. Hermione let us know."

--

The Ministry was quiet in the morning. Hermione head was rushing with thoughts from 5th year. It seemed like forever ago. It was almost 3 years ago; it was amazing how long it had been and how much she had changed. She looked up at the guards. "Hermione Jane Granger and guests here for the trail of Lucius Malfoy."

"Granted," the guard said. The two guards spilt apart and allowed access. They all had to check in their wands at the desk. Hermione went first and placed the wand that once belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange on the desk. The wizard behind the desk examined it.

"This wand—" his voice trailed off. He handed it back to her and she stepped aside for Ginny. She put the wand that was once Narcissa Malfoy's down. The same look on the wizard's face. He handed it back and the rest did the same. Harry stood in front of him with a small grin.

"Mister Potter," he said. "Glad to see you back again without being in trouble."

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he received his wand. Once they checked through they were ushered into the elevator and there, inside, was Arthur Weasley. His head was hanging low as he read papers. He mumbled something to himself as Ginny and Ron stood near their father.

"Dad?" Ginny said.

"Oh! Ginny! Ron! Where is—Oh! Hermione! Harry! And miss Lovegood! Wonderful to see you all!" he beamed.

"Dad, why wasn't Malfoy forgiven like Narcissa and Draco?" Ron asked.

"Well, he was, for all of his crimes after his wives abandonment," Arthur explained, "But I'm afraid the torture of Miss Granger could have been, well, shall we say spared. Bellatrix isn't around to serve her time thanks to Hermione so anyone in connection will have to face up."

Hermione stood in the back of the elevator. Her face sullen and her eyes glued to the floor. What was she supposed to say? She had to testify and she wasn't sure if her girlfriend and her friends would have to do the same. Her mind was in a raging storm of thought.

"Are you nervous?" came the soft voice of Ginny. It broke through her thoughts like a hammer. Hermione nodded softly.

"No need," Arthur said. "Just tell them what happened Hermione. No fear."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Hermione said in a low voice.

The voice announced that they were finally at the right department and they all stepped out. "Good luck in there," Arthur said.

Hermione nodded weakly as they walked into the court room. It was just as Hermione pictured it, round and intimidating. For this criminal offensive, it was dim and in the middle of the room, Malfoy stood in shackles, his lawyer next to him and the entire ministry around him in the stands.

"The honorable Kingsley Shaklebolt presiding," a booming voice came. Everyone in the large room took their seats. Hermione sat near Ginny and held her hand tightly. One reassuring smile was all she needed for now because up ahead was going to be a very emotional ride for all of them. Recounting the night in question was something Hermione was not looking forward to.


	4. Our Story

Sorry for the delay. More writers block + loads of work + being lazy not writing a thing. I finally thought up the next few chapters so expect them this week.

Also, I would love to note that I live in Miami, Fl and as some might know we may be hit by a Cat. 3 or 4 Hurricane named Ike that's sitting close by to us. If this happens, I will not be able to post up a story for about a week depending on how long my electricity is out. Bummer. I'll be writing by hand most likely all of my stories so hey, this might give me a chance to plan out.

Thanks to lita rocks LbC, videl002, and Super Saiyan Juuhachi (hmm, you lost me with that. The whole story is about Hermione being either a lesbian or bisexual. I'm leaning towards her and Ginny both being bisexual with Ginny leaning more towards women. It is a femmeslash story with one of the golden trio being a sexual deviant) for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Our Story**

Hermione sat in her chair and listened carefully to Kingsley who was stating the reason for the case. She noticed Malfoy looking at her with a snarl. It made her skin crawl and it made her angry that his son and wife were forgiven. However, she had to hand it to Narcissa. Without her, she wasn't sure if Harry would have lived.

"Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley boomed. "Do you understand the charges against you?"

Malfoy's eyes moved from Hermione to Kingsley. He tried to control his snarl but ended up speaking through gritted teeth, "Yes sir."

"Good, continue," Kingsley pointed at someone in the stands. Hermione sighed heavily and kept her head down. "Will the defendant please state his case," a woman with a heavy set jaw said.

"Sir, if I may start out by saying that Lucius Malfoy is innocent," Malfoy's lawyer began slowly. She took in a deep breath and then continued, "I know that his crimes in the past led to a war but was Lucius really apart of them? All he really cared about was his son and the safety of his family."

"Bollocks," Ron whispered under his breath. Draco's sharp eyes caught Ron but he did nothing but snarl much like his father.

"Thank you," the woman said with a nod. "Prosecution is next please."

"Thank you," a man from the ministry said with a smug look on his face. Hermione frowned. "Lucius Malfoy is not the innocent man he claims to be. He sat idly by while one Hermione Granger was tortured almost into insanity by one Bellatrix Lestrange. He also put his own family into danger with his own radical pure blood views and his loyalty to the Death Eaters and Lord Voldermort.

"I do hope this court sees that the only reason Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa left the Death Eaters was to help out their poor mislead son and not for the sake of one Mister Harry Potter."

"Thank you," the same woman said. "I will now ask that the prosecution calls its first witness."

"Of course, I call to the stand, Ronald Weasley," the man said with a grin. Ron's face twisted in uncertainty. He looked to the floor but picked himself out of his chair and walked past Hermione who smiled at him for encouragement.

Nervously, Ron sat in a seat in the middle of the court room and gulped loudly. "Mister Weasley," the man circled him, "you were there, locked up, at the Malfoy Manor when Miss. Granger was tortured, were you not?"

"Y-Yes sir," Ron replied.

"Were you able to see or hear this?"

"Yes, I was able to hear it, clearly and painfully," Ron replied once again. His face turned grim as he looked to Kingsley for some kind of support. The lawyer nodded his head and then lowered it to Ron's face.

"Mister Weasley, can you please tell us who was the one behind the cruel act and the use of the unforgivable curse?"

"B-Bellatrix Lestrange sir," Ron nodded slowly.

"But she did not act alone, did she?" the man pressed.

Ron began to sweat and he wasn't sure why. "Y-yes. M-Malfoy was there and his wife," Ron said. He looked around for a moment and then said, "Draco too. Greyback and some others that I think might have died."

"Yes, that's right but the Malfoys are here and in good health," the man looked at them and then back to Ron. "Do you recall hearing their voices?"

"Yes, Draco even came into our cell, but he spared us," Ron said. "He was afraid to kill I think. I saw it the night Dumbledore died too."

Hermione felt Harry tense next to her. She looked over to him and saw him clutching his fists while Luna's frail hand covered it softly. She tore her eyes away to look back at Ron who seemed to be shaking in his seat.

"Do you think Draco could have helped you escape and perhaps save Miss. Granger before she was thrown into insanity?"

"Objection!" the defense yelled out. "Miss. Granger is certainly not insane!"

The court erupted in murmurs and shouts. "Order!" Kingsley called out. "She did not, that is true but she could have if her soul wasn't as strong as it is and even the strong break. Need I remind you of the Longbottoms? Overruled."

"Thank you your honor," the wizard nodded his head and turned to Ron. "Well, is that true or not?"

"Yes," Ron nodded again.

"Then they are not the saints the defense is making them out to be, correct?"

"I believe so, sir." Ron looked to the floor again.

"No further questions," the wizard stepped down and took his seat near Hermione and the others.

The witch defense lawyer circled around Ron's chair and he was now visibly shaking. "Ronald Weasley," the woman began with a smirk, "You said earlier that Draco Malfoy spared you that night, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you do know that Lucius Malfoy had nothing to do with Bellatrix's action, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but at the same time—"

"And you also did not see the events that took place, correct?"

"Well, I didn't but—"

"You only heard the accounts."

"Yeah, but it was enough for me to know that someone could have done something!" Ron shouted out. He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Mister Weasley you do know that if Malfoy tried that he would have died correct?"

"Of course he would have but at least he would have done something brave for once in his life," Ron shot.

"But he is a Slytherin and they only care for themselves," The woman countered.

"Don't give me that rubbish," Ron spat. "I know two good Slytherins who fought in the war and not because they were looking out for themselves but because they knew they had everything to save in doing so. They aren't the monsters that the Malfoys and others seem to peg them to be!"

"No further questions," the woman walked away from Ron with a smile.

"Thank you Mister Weasley," the heavy jawed witch stated. "Please, next witness."

Ron stepped from the chair with a snarl of his own on his red face. He cupped his hands in his pockets and rushed to his chair next to Luna. She looked to him with a nod but he didn't smile. Hermione could tell he was far too upset about the sets of accusations the lawyer presented to him and this only made Hermione worry for her turn.

"The defense would like to call Draco Malfoy to the stand," the witch called out and Draco, unwillingly, rose to his feet and took the chair.

"Mister Draco Malfoy," the witch's face inches from his, "can you recount the events of the night in question please?"

"I don't remember much of it," Draco said. "Bellatrix was bloody mad with power over the mudblood."

"Objection, please do not allow him to use such vulgar terms in this court!" the prosecution shouted.

"Agreed, please stick to Muggle Born," Kingsley ruled.

"Fine," Draco spat. "She was controlling over the mud—Muggle born because she knew where a certain sword was."

"And was the sword important?"

"To Lord Voldermort it was and it seemed like Granger didn't care if she died for it," Draco said. "My father couldn't do a thing because then Voldermort would have killed him and I don't care about this bravery rubbish. Most people would not do it because they value their lives!"

"So you do not think your father has a right to be tried?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "No right at all!"

"No further questions."

The wizard now circled around Draco tightly. He had wand in his hand and he flicked it to show an illusion of the Gryffindor sword. "Was this the object Bellatrix was looking for?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "They bloody stole it from her vault."

"Now why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but its theft!"

"It is, but it was for a good cause," he said with a nod. "The Goblins have received what is rightfully theirs and so did the school of Hogwarts. The Lestrange vault was no place for that sword if it was not theirs to begin with."

"But—"

"Did your father have a chance to release the others from their cell or to release Miss Granger?"

Draco hesitated. He bit his lip but slowly nodded.

"Ah, and tell me, wasn't it you that let the death eaters into Hogwarts to being with?"

Again, Draco painfully nodded. "And isn't it true that your mother, Narcissa, was the only one to truly go behind Voldermort's back?"

"Yes."

"No further questions your honor," the wizard walked away from Malfoy and he got up off his seat. He stalked off near his father. His face red and sweat building on his brow.

"The prosecution would like to call Ginerva Weasley to the stand," the wizard called.

Ginny bit her lower lip and let go of Hermione's hand. A wash of loneliness came over her body and she felt it. They exchanged forced smiles as Ginny walked past the Malfoys to her seat.

"Ginerva is it true that you were imprisoned along with the others in this court room?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"For being a blood traitor."

"Your brother, Ronald, was there as well, was he not?"

"Yes sir," Ginny gulped.

"Can you tell us what you felt when Hermione was being tortured?"

Ginny looked down to the floor and she felt herself spin out of control. That wasn't the question she was expecting but she knew why he asked it. He wanted them to see what it had done to her, her friends and to her lover.

"I felt like a part of me was being tortured along with her," she replied. "I felt like I was loosing my mind and like a caged animal fighting for freedom. I would have given anything to be there in her place."

"Did Draco not hurt you that night?"

"He did not but he could have helped us escape," Ginny said with a hint of malice in her voice. "If he would have given us at least one wand, I know that Hermione would have not been tortured to the extent she was."

"But he didn't and you had to fight your own way out, correct?"

"Yes, that's true."

"No further questions."

Ginny bit her lower lip so hard she began to bleed. The witch came nearer to her and then inches from her face asked, "Isn't it true that you and Miss Granger had a romantic relationship during the accounts?"

"Yes but I don't—"

"Yes or no only Miss. Weasley," the witch snarled. "Wouldn't this romantic relation give you more grief? I don't think Mister Potter was so inclined to care that much about his friend or Mister Weasley."

"Objection! How can she know what was going through their minds?"

"Overruled. I see nothing wrong with her line of questioning. Continue Miss. Smith," Kingsley said.

"Thank you," Smith stated. She turned around now to face the ministry. "Can you tell this court how Mister Potter was reacting?"

"He was nervous," Ginny said. "He cares about her just as much as we do. He wanted to escape to save her just like all of us did. Even Luna wanted—"

"No further questions."

"Mister Hodge," Kingsley said, "Can you please call your next witness."

The wizard lawyer known as Hodge stood up. "I call to the stand Hermione Granger."

Ginny got up slowly and walked to her seat with her head hung low. She mouthed to her, 'good luck.' And Hermione, with a gulp, got up. 'Thanks'. She slowly, with her head held high, walked to the chair where Hodge was waiting for her. This was her moment to tell her side of the story.


	5. Opening My Scars

I'm really sorry for my lack of updates. I've been so blah lately. I haven't had the inspiration to do an update. I finally did this in a couple days. It's taken me longer to get chapters up since they are almost all original content (minus everything owned by JKR). So, just to let all my readers know, I'll be slow. I might be doing updates every month. Hopefully it won't come to that but it might.

Turns out we didn't get hit by Ike but I got hit with an inspiration shortage hurricane. lol. Oh well, I know my readers are a patient bunch. Much love guys!

Thanks to random-randomize for the idea for this chapter and your review, buff802y, videl002, bigblusky, Warstock-Leonhart, and Abilenadyke (lol great username).

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Opening My Scars**

Hodge smiled at Hermione as she sat down gingerly on the witness chair. She gulped and looked up into his pale green eyes. "Miss Granger, may the court ask a favor of you?" he asked with a grin.

"O-of course," Hermione stuttered.

"Excellent! Bring it out!" he called.

Hermione looked around uncertainly, but it was clear once she looked dead center. There in the middle of the court was now a large pensive. "The court would like to ask that you, Hermione Granger, share with us your memories of the account."

Hermione slowly reached for her wand. She closed her eyes tightly and placed the black wand to her temple and out came the silvery substance that everyone knew were her memories. It was the first time Hermione ever did such a thing. It felt slimy, gooey and completely unnatural as it slithered from her mind.

She cringed as the torture replayed cruelly in her mind. It was almost like it was being sucked out against her will. She placed the memory into the pensive and looked at the attorney. Her face was creased with uncertainty but Hodge grinned. "Excellent, now may I please ask that everyone place their face into the pensive!"

Ginny was reluctant to get up but Ron grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, it's for the sake of this trail isn't it?"

One by one people fell into the memory. The jury of ministry members all huddled against the stone wall of the Malfoy Manor next to the two lawyers and against the other wall was the small audience and witnesses. Ginny stood with her brother and held onto his hand tightly while Hermione stood on her other side also grasping her hand. All together they plunged into the memory and in front of them all was the image of Harry being shoved the floor.

"Look closely!" Lucius told his son. Draco was pushed forward and forced to look at Harry. Ginny tried to break free once again but was struck in the back. More blood came out of her mouth. Hermione cringed and looked away. She couldn't bear to relive this. She buried her head into Ginny's shoulders and at once could feel soft fingers running through her hair. _I'm here now,_ the thought danced into her head.

"NOT ON MY FLOOR!" Narcissa shouted, "No blood on the floor! Not blood traitor blood of all things!"

"If you say this is Potter everything will be forgiven-" Lucius said.

"Don't forget who caught him!" Greyback shouted.

A few of the jurors let out loud gasps while others sighed at the behavior. The scene continued as if they weren't there.

"Of course not!" he said with impatience. "What happened to him?"

"It wasn't us," Greyback said.

"Stinging Jinx," Lucius stated. "What about the girl Draco? Isn't that the mudblood?"

"Yes, that is her," Narcissa stated.

"And the other two, they are the Weasleys! That girl and the boy!" Lucius said, "What were their names?"

"Ronald," Draco said in a shaking tone, "And Ginerva…er….Ginny."

Hermione was dragged up to Narcissa's face. She flinched as a cold bitter voice rang out. "What's this?"

Bellatrix strode out into the room with her wand held up to her temple. "Granger?" she asked, "The mudblood?" Hermione dug her head into Ginny harder. Ron turned his head to see his sister caressing her hair softly like a mother would do to a frightened child. He gulped. Even for him, this scene was becoming painful to watch. He didn't want to look at Bellatrix. Harry's fists were balled up to the point the veins shined through his pale skin. Luna's frail hand wrapped around his. "This happened already Harry," she whispered to him. "No one is going to hurt us again."

Ginny held back her tears as the rest of the scene played out. She had to stay strong for Hermione who was cradled in her arms but it was becoming harder and harder. She could remember looking up at Hermione while she was being kicked down to the floor. She looked at the jurors faces and all of them were twisted in shock. Hermione was now thrown to the floor due to an outbreak of the sister's fighting.

Hermione's memory seemed to become fuzzy during this time. She had a conversation with Ginny but the audience couldn't hear what was being said. _Good one Hermione, _Ginny thought, _good one._ Hermione sniffled in her arms.

The most painful memories of all came in an instant. "Take them to the dungeon," Narcissa told Greyback.

"All of them except the mudblood," Bellatrix grinned.

Ron and Ginny both struggled against their magical bonds and the ropes around their wrists. "NO!" they screamed in unison. Ron's nose flared. Ginny looked around to the jurors and the other audience they had. All of them shook their heads while the Malfoys looked to the floor in shame.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD YOU HORRID WOMAN!" Ginny yelled at the top of her voice. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HER! TAKE ME!"

There was a loud flesh on flesh noise that rang out. Ginny's face was red with the mark of Bellatrix's hand. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next on the list next to mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs and make sure they are locked up tight."

Bellatrix took out the shiny silver knife from her robes and cut the ropes from Hermione. She was dragged into the middle of the room by her hair and Ginny was fighting against for her life. Tears now formed in her eyes as she witnessed the memory once again. She could now feel Hermione shaking in her arms. _No, no, it's coming;_ the thought came in almost as a whimper.

_Hermione, I'm here for you, _Ginny reassured her. _This isn't really happening again._ Another loud sniffle came from Hermione.

"You think she'll let me have a bite?" Greyback asked, "I'd say I'd get a bite, wouldn't you ginger girl?"

Ginny was shaking with terror and was still fighting against Ron and Harry who could feel her urgency. They were dragged away but before she lost sight of Hermione she shouted out, "HERMIONE! NO!"

Ginny felt a complete rush of emotion from her girlfriend who was now sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. Deep in Hermione's mind her entire soul was beginning to rip apart. They were asking her to relive a moment in time that she vowed to forget. How could they? Why couldn't she just let this moment die along with Bellatrix?

"That is horrible!" one woman called out.

"Inhumane!" a man cried out.

The memory went on regardless of their shouts. Hermione was grasped by her hair and thrown against a wall. Bellatrix's figure towered over her with her wand pointed directly at her face. "So, mudblood, where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix asked coldly.

"I-I-" Hermione couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Bellatrix's eyes bulged out of her head, "_Crucio!_ Answer me FASTER!"

The entire audience could see Hermione wrench in pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and over and over again she was asked about the sword. And over and over again she was hit with the crucio curse.

They could hear Ginny's shrill cry, "HERMIONE!" Bellatrix's sick game was obviously not going to stop any time soon.

"What else did you take you filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix took out the silver knife and ran it next to Hermione's face cutting deep into her skin. Blood started to trickle down her face. She winced at the pain and saw the face of her attacker light up with sadistic pleasure. "Tell me the truth or else that won't be the worst you get!"

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and she couldn't answer Bellatrix who held the knife tightly to her frail skin. Blood was trickling down to her neck and unto her sweater, and even her jeans.

"I—" she tried to speak but the cutting was getting deeper. Ron gulped near by. He closed his eyes. "I—" she tried to speak again.

"Hermione…" was all he uttered as he shook his head. Harry was about to launch himself at the images. Luna held him back. Her pale blue eyes peered into his face and somehow calmed him.

"Harry, please remember," she whispered.

"FASTER! Come on!" Bellatrix shouted. She took the knife away and held her wand at Hermione again. "_CRUICO_!"

Over the crowd's gasps, cries and sobbing, Ginny's voice rang out again. "HERMIONE!" A long pause and then once again, "HERMIONE!!"

"We didn't take anything else!" Hermione shouted over her sobs. "I swear to you! The sword was—"

Bellatrix took the knife and rammed it into Hermione's shoulder. "OH!" Hermione shouted as she felt blood starting to surge at the wound. "WHY?!"

"Because you are lying to me! I told you much worse would happen! _Crucio_!" Bellatrix bellowed. Hermione cocked her head back and howled in pain. She looked much like a wolf caught in a bear trap. The knife was removed and blood was staining around the wound. A deep crimson circle roused a large cry from one juror, "She stabbed her? Why didn't they stop her?!"

"How did you get into my vault? Hmm? Did that dirty little no good goblin help you? DID HE?"

"We only met him tonight! I swear to you that the sword we have is a COPY!" Hermione shouted, "It is merely a copy!"

"Likely story!" Bellatrix shouted.

Another painful scream came from Hermione. It was high pitched and once again Ginny was heard over it, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Ginny's body trembled now. She knew what happened to Hermione, but seeing it was proving to be too much. She had to tell herself that this happened. She told herself this wasn't real, but she couldn't convince herself. Hermione's face lifted from her shoulder and two now hugged tightly. She could feel Hermione's tears fall onto her shirt. She felt it soak through to her skin and it only deeply saddened her more.

Ginny wasn't sure where she was getting the strength from, but she was holding in her tears. Ron, however, wasn't as successful. His tears shinned brightly in the dim light. She knew he cared for her as much as she did.

"We can find out if she's lying rather easily can't we?" Lucius came into view, "Draco! Get in here boy!"

Draco came into view at that moment. Everyone could see the fear in his eyes as he looked down on her. He turned to his father who was now grabbing him by the face. "Fetch the goblin. He can tell us if the sword is a fake or not."

Hermione's limp body looked like a lifeless doll as she slumped against the wall. She could see Bellatrix staring at her with a deep rooted hatred. Her brown eyes went from Bellatrix to blackness. Her hands, which were free, were grasping the blood stained spot on her shirt.

Another scream filled the house. Hermione was hit with the crucio curse once again. Her fierce eyes which were filled with saline looked up Bellatrix. "What—what was that for?" Hermione spat out blood as she asked her.

"Mudblood," she answered, "it's a reminder of what is going to happen to you if this goblin tells me that this is the real sword."

The memory went black when another spell hit Hermione. The last thing that was seen was her lifeless body falling over to the floor with a thud.

They were all brought back to the court room where Hodge stood near Hermione. Her face was red from the tears she was crying and she was still clinging to Ginny for dear life. "I'm sorry to have made you relive that Miss Granger but it was imperative that we showed that to the jury and to this court. Miss Weasley? Would you please—"

"Hermione, take your seat, I'll be close, don't worry. Be strong," Ginny told her as she broke the hug. Their eyes fused as one and Hermione calmed down a bit. Ginny let go of her. She left back to her seat with Ron, Harry and Luna. Ron was crying still and Harry was still filled with rage. Luna seemed unaffected by the memory.

When they sat down Luna turned her head to Ginny. "You are very brave to bear that memory as is Hermione," she said. "If that were me going through it, I would have gone insane properly."

Ginny smiled, "thank you Luna. I actually really appreciate that."

"Well, I have no further questions or evidence," Hodge stated. He stepped down from the small platform and Smith walked up to Hermione with her head hung low. Hermione could tell she was boiling with regret. She knew that this woman didn't think she could win this case.

"Miss Granger," she began. "When this was happening to you, what were the Malfoys doing?"

"You saw what they were doing," Hermione snapped. "They did nothing. They allowed me to be treated like a rag doll by that horrid woman. There were three of them. All they cared about was their fear in Voldermort."

"And don't you think that them valuing their own lives is enough to just allow you to die or to be driven insane by the pain you went through?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snarled. Her eyebrows furrowed causing wrinkles to appear on her delicate forehead. "Do you want me to crucio you over and over again just to see if you like it? I'll do the same to them if they like. Not to mention the fact that I was also stabbed and slashed! It's torture! They couldn't just stop her and help us escape?

"I give Narcissa credit for letting Harry live. I really do, but she could have acted earlier. I know it. There's no excuse!"

Smith's face was twisted in shock. "No further questions your honor."

Hermione's flared nostrils, red face and furrowed brows were enough to scare off the woman. She stalked off the chair and resumed her place next to Ginny.

"Next witness please," Kingsley announced.

"I would like to call Luna Lovegood to the stand," Hodge said. Luna squirmed out of her seat and nearly skipped all the way to the witness chair. She plopped down and looked at Hodge distantly.

Ron whispered, "this ought to be a good one."

* * *

Well, that was a mixed POV. Mostly from Ginny. I don't know why I wrote it that way, but I did. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you think it might be interesting to see Luna's POV next chapter! Whoo! Go Luna!


	6. The Lovegood That Broke the Case

Very short chapter this time out. I might or might not write some more tomorrow. It all depends on work and other issues in my life right now. I got into a slight car accident and I'm going through hell with my insurance. Ugh, why do I even pay for it?

Sorry for the shortness, but this is done sorta from Luna's POV but more like if Hermione or Ginny are watching her since they still are the main characters.

Thanks to SoulAstray for the review on the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Lovegood That Broke the Case**

Luna's face remained calm as she stared at Hodge, but not directly at him. Hodge lifted one eyebrow as he looked at the blonde witch in front of him. "Miss Lovegood, can you please tell the court why you were in the dungeons at the Malfoy Manor."

Luna blinked, turned her head from Hodge to the hundreds of people there and slightly opened her mouth to speak. "Well, it all started when Daddy was writing in favor of Harry. He did something wrong with that but I wasn't sure why it was. Anyway, they found out that he was being positive about Harry and they took me as a hostage."

She took a breath and looked back at Hodge. "I wasn't very scared for myself, but I was scared for my father." She then turned her head back to the court. She took a breath and went on to say, "I think I understand them but at the same I don't. I really don't understand what drove them to start the two wars in the first place."

"Miss Lovegood," Hodge went on almost ignoring her, "Can you please tell the court how the others were acting when they arrived?"

"Ginny was very upset as was Ron," Luna began. Her blue eyes looked up to the ceiling as if she were recounting the memory, but it seemed more like she was starring at the clouds in the sky. "Harry was calculating how to escape while Ginny bashed and trashed around. I and Ollivander released them. Harry was looking around so intently. I remember looking at the small creases he gets in his eyes. It's a very determined look.

"Ginny was banging along the walls with Ron. I remember it all very clearly. I think it was unfair for Miss Smith to say that Harry was not concerned for Hermione. When he heard her scream, his eyes were wide with determination. He wanted to get out and it was because of this determination we did get out. Harry is truly fearless."

Smith was about to jump out of her chair but Hodge sent her a disapproving look. He chuckled and then looked back to Luna. "Is it true that one, Draco Malfoy came into the cell that night?" Hodge questioned.

"Yes," Luna replied. "I could lend you my memories if you like. I have no problem with it."

"No, we'll let you know if that's needed Miss Lovegood," Hodge shook his head. He obviously didn't want Luna's memories. She smiled dreamily and looked back to the large courtroom. Her eyes were unfocused.

"One final question," Hodge promised. "Who kidnapped you?"

"Well, it was this man and this other man. I think one was Greyback and the other I'm not sure. He was lanky and he smelled like an erumpent."

"Um, well yes, those would be two of the members of the 'Snatches'," Hodge addressed the court. "No further questions!"

Hodge stepped down and allowed Smith to take the witness. Luna's eyes didn't meet hers and for the first time Harry saw something in Luna he never did see, apathy. "Miss Lovegood, is it true that none of the Malfoys were involved with your kidnapping?"

"Of course it is," Luna said matter-of-factly. "But they held me in their house for days with no food or water. And I know that at times—"

"That was a yes or no question Miss Lovegood," Smith snarled. "Please answer it as so."

"Oh, but you just don't want me to finish a sentence that would help them," Luna said politely.

"Just answer the questions," Smith said. "During the torture, did you see an opening for the Malfoys to allow you to escape?"

"Of course I did," she said. "They could have let me out ages before—"

"Miss Lovegood, please, yes or no will suffice," Smith warned again. "One final question, if you were not at the Malfoy Manor, do you believe you would have a chance for escape?"

"Of course not," Luna replied. "I don't think your side of the case is holding—"

"No further questions your honor," Smith said through gritted teeth.

Luna hopped off her chair and skipped back to her seat. She leaned over to Hermione and said, "I really don't think that woman holds much of a chance. She can't even give a straight question anymore."

Ron laughed. "Not after Hermione's testimony," he said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "This isn't looking too good. I doubt they'll go to Azkaban but, well, I'm sure they will be punished."

"Yeah, with 100 crucio spells to your groin," Ginny snarled.

"Wow," Luna's eyes were wide. "You really are a fire cracker aren't you?"

"That was the most obvious statement ever Luna," Hermione laughed.

"Our last witness for the trail is Mister Harry Potter," Hodge announced. "Would you please come to the stand Mister Potter?"

Harry looked at his friends and stood up. He took a deep breath and walked over. In his mind, it just felt like the beginning of his fifth year all over again. Hermione and Ginny both gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

* * *

Next one is Harry. Trial is gonna end soon! Oh noes! Thanks for reading and faving and alerting and all that great stuff!


	7. Waiting

More delay time. Heh, sorry about that. I really want to update more but I need to think about what I'm going to write and I've noticed some mistakes in the story. Blah. So I just wanna take it slow. I'm really sorry for the delays. I've got work and just a ton of stuff to do and it makes it hard as well. Don't worry tho! I want to finish this one up for you guys. I'm glad people are still reading it and enjoying it.

Thanks to SoulAstray (yeah, I'm sorry her part wasn't longer. I do have a Hermione/Luna if you like. I haven't updated it in a while and it's one of my slower story but hey, more Luna. I might have more Luna to come because of the way the story is going heh), lita rocks LbC (lol, I know), and Emma James.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Waiting**

Harry tried his best to smile back but Hermione was already all too familiar with his expressions. He was angry, worried and most of all struggling with retelling the story once again. Hermione looked down at her feet and struggled against herself. On one hand, she knew this had to be done but on the other she just wished that all the hate would stop. No more trails, no more prison sentences, just enough of the same. She looked back up to see Harry already taking his seat.

Hodge placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other hand pointed out to the jury and the rest of the ministry. "Potter, we already know what happened that night, so let's just get to it," he said as he turned his head to peer into Harry's green eyes. "Do you think Lucius and Draco Malfoy are guilty of any wrong doing?"

Harry's eyes were pressed into his, almost burning. Hermione could tell he was thinking, thinking hard about his answer. She saw him flash a look at Draco and then to his father. Finally, Harry opened his mouth. "I think they are guilty of a lot but if it wasn't for the love of their skin I don't think I would be alive today. I know they could have let us go, and I know they just sat back while my best friend was almost driven insane or worse, to death, but I don't think they deserve Azkaban for it."

Everyone, including Ginny, gasped. The red head looked at her brother whose lips were curled up into a tight frown and then back to her girlfriend whose mouth was hung open. Her eyes looked at Harry once again and wasn't sure what she say in his face, but Hermione knew. It was the same look he had on his face when Voldermort fell, it was his own expression of pity.

"Mister Potter," Hodge began. "Do you honestly think this man, Lucius Malfoy, deserves no punishment?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I think they, I include Draco because I feel he is just as much responsible if not more than his father, do for what they did do but because they redeem themselves by saving themselves. Like I said, they deserve something much lighter than going to the same place as so many others like Umbridge, sir."

"I see," Hodge stepped away from Harry. "I have no further questions."

Kingsley loud voice boomed over the room, "Smith do you have anything for our witness?"

With a tight smile she said, "No your honor."

"Then we shall take recess so the jury can come to their conclusion," Kingsley boomed and hit the mallet hard on his podium. "I will let you know to come back via patronus. Court adjourned."

Harry jumped from his seat and rushed over to Hermione like a bolt of lightening. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She seemed dizzy and she was. Ginny was holding onto her tightly as she led her out from her seat. The loud murmurs and noises in the high ceiling room were not helping her headache at all. She felt as if her head was going to explode and all of her memories would just wash away.

It took her a full minute to reply to Harry. "I'm fine," she lied. "Let's just get out of here and wait for Kingsley to contact us again."

Harry decided not to argue with her and lead her out. Luna skipped behind them quietly and waiting in the hallway was Neville and Hannah along with Lavender and Susan. "Are you alright? Did they come up with a conclusion?" Neville asked.

"Not yet," Ginny replied. "They are in there right now coming up with a verdict."

"It went well," Luna said sincerely. "They saw right through the lies and Hermione really let the truth out. Too bad you couldn't be there."

"Bloody Ministry and their secrets," Ron muttered. "We're really sorry, say, where's Ariana?"

"Over there fighting with someone about her wand," Neville said. "During the war a death eater took hold of it and well, they are now asking her if she's a death eater because of the spells casted on it. It's all cause she's Slytherin."

"What?" Hermione squeaked. "That's completely absurd!" She quickly regained herself and pushed Ginny away with slight frustration. She took no offense to her behavior and merely smiled to herself.

"There she goes," Ginny said. "Off to save someone else from injustice."

--

"What is the meaning of this?" Ariana demanded. "I told you my wand was stolen during a period in the war. Why don't you believe me?"

The wizard who held her wand in his hands was about to speak but Hermione's voice rose over his, "it's because you were Slytherin Ariana. Do you mind giving this girl her wand back? She was one of the only Slytherin to fight on our side. This is completely what they would have done to us and you think it's right just to judge her based on her house or her blood?"

"But—" the wizard tried to speak but Hermione took the wand away with force and gave it back to Ariana.

"But nothing, you need to admit that you are doing the same thing as them. Slughorn, Snape and Ariana all fought for us and here you are still treating them like the enemy! It's not right and I will not stand for it!"

"Hermione, I—" Ariana was pushing back tears.

"No, don't," she told her. She turned back with a sigh to the wizard who was stunned by her courageous attitude. "Say sorry."

"I—I—Um, well, sorry Miss," the wizard said with a slight bow. Hermione nodded her head and took Ariana by her hand into the room were Ron was waiting with the others.

"The nerve of those people," Hermione rolled her eyes and rejoined Ginny at her side.

Ariana pocketed her wand in her robes and rushed over to Ron. "Ron!" she said as if she hadn't seen him in ages. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "How did it go? Hermione…"

"I'm fine," she lied once again. "It was a long trail but you know Harry really pulled through for me at the end and everyone else did a fantastic job during it. Thank you Ginny, Ron, Luna. I wish Dean was here but—"

"He left the country for a while," Luna said. "Shame. He got back his wand and just said he needed a break. Should we eat perhaps?"

"Yeah!" Ron shouted. "That would be brilliant!"

Ariana elbowed him lightly, "is that all you think of? Food?"

"Well, no," Ron blushed bright red like his hair. "I—I think about other things too."

"Pfft, yeah, sex," Ariana laughed.

"Don't we all?" Luna asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes," Ariana giggled once again. "Food and sex, great combination. Come on, let's just eat."

--

The large group ended up going into the Leaky Cauldron which Hannah now owned. "It's crazy," she said. "I can't believe at this age I'm owning this entire thing and returning to school. I wonder what else there is to learn but I'm shocked each time I take a class. A war teaches you a lot but there's still so much out there aren't there?"

"Yes," Hermione quickly agreed with her. Hannah beamed.

"I will be right back, I should get over to the kitchen and get you all the special, and you'll love it! Old Abbott recipe you know," she grinned and skipped off much like Luna would have.

"Hannah's been a great mood ever since she was given this place," Neville stated. "I'll be happy too once I get to teach at school."

"Oh that's right," Hermione grinned. "Sprout only has one year left. I would think she would have left right after the war but no, she loves it there too much. Will she still be on campus?"

"Yes," Susan replied. "There needs to be a new head of Hufflepuff and a new head of Gryffindor though. Seems McGonagall is holding down the head mistress role along with the head of house roll. It seems to be taking a toll on her. I know! Neville should be the head!"

Harry smiled, "indeed he should because I know even if they asked me I would tell them to give it to him."

Neville blushed deeply. "You really think I could do that Harry?"

"I do," he replied. "Besides, you are the true Gryffindor. Didn't your patronus change?"

"Yeah," Neville admitted. "It used to be a golden retriever but now it's a huge lion!"

"Whoa! Can I see it when lunch is over?" Ginny asked. "I'm still with a horse. Not that a mind, horses are beautiful after all."

"I still have an otter," Hermione stated with pride. "I don't think it would be me without it."

"Or without Crookshanks," Lavender joked.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "Lavender, what's your patronus?"

Lavender looked down for a moment then answered with, "Bird of Paradise."

"Whoa, those really beautiful birds?" Susan asked.

Lavender replied with a slight nod. Luckily enough for her Hannah had come back with ten plates hovering around her body and her wand held out. She was carefully trying to balance them all and with sweat on her brow she managed to set them all down on the table for her friends.

"Wow, Hannah, this looks great! I've never seen a sandwich so huge!" Ron exclaimed. He took it in his hands and placed it to his mouth and with a large bit, took out half of it.

"Doesn't Ron remind you of Shaggy from Scooby Doo?" Hermione asked.

Everyone, but Harry, looked at her. "Who?" Ginny asked.

"It's a cartoon show," Harry replied. "Shaggy was a red headed character who would eat everything in sight with large bites like that."

"Yeah! That is so Ron!" Ariana laughed. "I'm guessing this is a muggle show?"

"It is," Hermione replied.

The nine of them ate and enjoyed their time together for a few hours. Hannah tried to carry all the plates back to the kitchen but with a trip over a chair, she lost her balance and control over the spell. All the dishes came crashing down on the floor. Neville rushed to her side and helped his girlfriend with the large mess in front of them. Hermione chuckled to herself at how cute they looked together.

She then took a look around the table of her close friends. It seemed Susan and Lavender were hitting it off rather well. The two were holding hands underneath the table. Ron and Ariana were sitting closer than anyone at the table. Hermione smirked, _if anyone was going to have Ron, it would have to be my equal. _She then looked Harry and Luna. She could tell Luna had her hand on top of his scarred hand. Harry still bore the large scar on his right hand from his fifth year. Hermione frowned at the thought but then quickly pushed it away.

Finally, it was her and Ginny. She thought back, once again, to the awkward way they ended up dating. She thought back to the bad times and how Ginny was always there for her. A slight blush came over her face and all she wanted to do was kiss her but she held back. Ginny was talking animatedly with Harry, Ariana and Ron about Quidditch.

They finished up, Hannah was healing herself from a small cut on her knee and the ten of them walked out into the bright day that was slowly fading away. The sun was hanging low in the sky and it was amazing to Hermione that the trial only lasted one day. She had heard from Kingsley that the other trials had lasted for weeks.

"How is Tonks holding up?" Ron asked suddenly.

"She's spent her time with Teddy locked away at her mum's house," Harry replied.

"Have you seen the baby?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he's really cute," Harry said. "He's got a lot from his mum but he reminds me a lot of Lupin too." There was a pained silence among them before Harry said, "but he's a real tough baby. He might even make Gryffindor when he gets into school."

"What about Hufflepuff like his mum?" Susan said. "What if he's just loyal and not really brave?"

Hannah laughed, "yeah, we all stuck around during that war because we were loyal. Ernie's said that countless of times."

"Where is Ernie?" Hermione asked. "I thought he was going to be here."

"He's with a certain someone right now," Hannah said. She was going to open her mouth to say another sentence but a giant Lynx appeared.

"The Jury has reached their decision," Kingsley voice came from the lynx. "Please come to the court house first thing tomorrow morning at eight a.m. That is all, thank you!"

Hermione and Ginny both exchanged worried looks and said, "Tomorrow? But why can't we go—"

"Now!" Ron finished. "That's bollocks!"

"Suspense," Harry shook his head. "That's all it is plus the sun is going down. I guess they want to save it."

"Bollocks," repeated Ron. "Utter bollocks."

* * *

One last trial chapter and then perhaps a fast forward. I'll have to see how to work out the next few chapters but I hope you are enjoying it so far. I thought since the Wizarding war was supposed to be like WW I and WW II it would make sense to hold trials and all that good stuff. So trying to work off that before their lives return somewhat back to normal.


	8. Introducing, Temptation and Tension

Alright, this one took me a while because there was something I wanted to do but I wasn't sure how to execute it. Sure enough, after some thought and just finally having a day to throw myself into it, here it is. I know I'm prolonging certain things, but there's a reason. I promise there's a point.

Thanks to Super Saiyan Juuhachi (I figured that Harry would be one of the only ones to do that. The rest of them, no matter how good they are, are more vindictive), daveodp3 (wow, thank you), and Andy (hehe, Yeah... I need to update a bit more often than every 10 days or so but I like to plan a bit before I release it).

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Introducing, Temptation and Tension**

Hermione felt Ron's breath on the back of her neck as they walked. He was completely distracted by the upcoming announcement and wasn't paying much attention as to how close he was walking behind her. Every once and a while, someone would say something but for the most part, they walked in complete silence.

The ministry's large wooden doors opened up before them and swallowed them whole. Hermione had to ask that only Ron, Harry, Luna and Ginny come with her. Neville tried to fight it but she talked him out of it. He instead stayed with Hannah and the others in the lobby. Ariana kissed Ron on the lips before allowing him entrance. Hermione overhead her tell him, "please tell me what happens the moment you get back."

To which Ron replied, "Of course I will. Would I ever leave you in the dark?"

Ariana wrinkled her nose. She couldn't disagree with that. Even though Ron never told her about the horcrux race during the war, he did fill her in once it was over. In fact, most of their friends knew by that point. Harry and Luna filled in front of Hermione and Ginny. They took their seats; Hermione took her seat next to Harry. Ginny next to her and then finally, Ron took the aisle seat. He muttered something under his breath as he noticed Draco and Lucius file into the room. Lucius was still in shackles and Draco was still paddling by his side like a lost puppy.

A booming voice overhead said, "All rise for the honorable Kingsley Shaklebolt!"

And everyone did. Kingsley made his way to his stand and in his own booming voice said, "You may be seated!"

All around the room, Hermione could hear people tucking themselves back into their chairs. Ron, who had been utterly nervous, nearly missed his chair. He regained his balance and sat down. Ginny, who had been next to him, began to chuckle lightly to herself. Ron glared at her. "I meant to do that," he said sourly.

"Has the jury reached their verdict?" Kingsley asked over the roar of people sitting down. One man whom Ginny recognized from Hermione's memory stood up. He cleared his throat and read from a roll of parchment, "Yes your honor. We, the jury, find Lucius Malfoy guilty of all charges."

The room was filled with gasps, moans, screams and cheers. Kingsley's voice boomed once again over the crowd, "Order!" He looked over at Lucius once the room settled. "Lucius Malfoy, you must come back here later today for your sentencing. Court adjourned."

Ron was about to jump out of his seat. Hermione noticed his impatient swagger as he got up. "Are you telling me that we need to come back, yet again, to see his royal pain in my arse get a sentence?!"

Draco stormed up to Ron. "You are lucky I don't have a wand Weasley," he snarled. "How dare you say that to my father after what he did for you and your little friends?"

"All he did was stand by idly while Hermione was tortured," Harry spoke up. "I don't think he deserves time in Azkaban along with your girlfriend Dolores Umbridge but he most certainly doesn't deserve to be off scot free."

Draco's eye's burned into Harry's. "Do you know how sick I am of your self-righteous bull shit?"

"No, why don't you tell me," Harry challenged. Draco snorted and looked away.

"Come back for his sentencing," Draco said. "You owe him that much."

"Owe him?" Ginny burst out. "We owe him nothing. It was your mum whom we owe. Without her love for you, Harry would be dead. Don't you get it? It was always your mum!"

Draco turned around, "Do you honestly think that I wanted to do half of what I did?" Hermione was taken aback to this. Draco scoffed, "My father was living in the shadows of so many people. He was tired of it so he wanted his son to make it up to Voldermort but his son couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Dumbledore. I couldn't. I thought that if I let all those bloody Death Eaters into the school I would be square.

"Hell, I wanted to be a Death Eater for a while only because I thought they were the winning side."

"Well you were wrong, weren't you," Hermione spoke up finally. Draco glared at her. "You only want to be on the wining side. Everything to you is about wining, well guess what Malfoy, this time you lost. Your side lost the war and now your father is losing the battle. He had his chance to redeem himself like your mum did.

"Instead he was a coward and continued to quiver and shake under Voldermort's rule. The only Malfoy I have respect for is Narcissa."

Draco snarled but said nothing. Hermione turned her back on him and took Ginny's hand into hers. Harry and the others took notice and began to walk away. Once they were in the lobby, Luna said, "Maybe Draco will change for the better once this is all over. Maybe now he'll see that there is no use being stuck up."

"That's rather positive thinking Luna," Ginny said. "I don't think Draco is ever going to learn. Did you hear him in there? The only reason he wants to be on our side is so he can say he won."

"But history doesn't change itself," Ariana's voice came. "So what was the ruling?"

Ron looked at her with a blush, "They want us to come back for that. I guess they are deciding."

Ariana wrinkled her nose again, "Bullocks."

Hermione was about to say something when Kingsley appeared out of nowhere. He placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger, can I please ask you to the summons chambers?"

"M—Me? But, why me, sir?" Hermione asked. She felt her friends and her girlfriend staring at her in awe. _Why me? Is this part of the internship he wants me to have with him?_

Hermione couldn't say another word. He was taking her by her shoulder to a nearby Floo Network. He tossed in Floo powder and Hermione was asked to step in with him. She was now side by side with Kingsley and at that moment, she felt tiny. His large hand covered her entire shoulder and while she was standing there, she looked up to his face. He was so much taller than her. It was intimidating. "Summoning chambers," Kingsley boomed.

---

Hermione was about to ask something but before she knew it, she was standing in a large conference room. The room seemed utterly familiar. She looked around to notice that she was at Number 12 once again. Had Harry known about this?

"Miss Granger," Hodge said over the roar of a nearby fireplace that wasn't connected to the Floo Network. "Please have a seat!" He waved his wand and a chair came to Hermione's aid. She was swept up and pushed up to the table. Her eyes scanned it. There was Kingsley, Tonks with her mousy brown hair, the lawyer Hodge, and other members of the ministry she didn't know.

"Hermione," Kingsley looked at her. "Allow me to introduce most of the Magical Law department. As you already know, our main lawyer is Vincent Hodge. He was looking over your case. Another one of our lawyers is Olivia Huggins, next to her is Farris Fairfax. Fairfax is the new head of department. You know Arthur Weasley."

Across from Hermione Arthur smiled brightly. She smiled back at him. His mere presence was making Hermione feel more at ease. "You already know, or at least know that Mafalda Hopkirk was her mother, Madge Hopkirk."

Hermione looked next to Arthur to see Madge. She did look like her mother. Hermione knew right away because she had to disguise herself as Madge's mother in her fifth year. She felt her cheeks blush slightly while looking at Madge. She wasn't that much older than Hermione so she was guessing that Mafalda had retired after the war and made sure her daughter took over her department.

Madge had a crooked smile, long blonde hair and large blue eyes. She was really beautiful and this made Hermione feel uneasy at once. Her mother had been forced to help prosecute people like Hermione. She knew Madge had to be pure blood. Madge's eyes burned into Hermione's. She had to tear herself away with another blush.

"You might know Gawain Robards," Kingsley went on. "He's retiring soon however, but he is still the head of the auror department. Tonks is the assistant head to this department now."

Hermione thought back for a moment and she did remember Harry mentioning him at some point but she wasn't sure if she had ever met him. Her eyes went back to Madge for a moment. She was looking down at some paperwork and not paying attention to the world around her. Her thin blonde hair fell around her face as she looked down. Hermione couldn't help it. She was still staring.

Tonks smiled up at Hermione but she wasn't really looking at Tonks. She snapped herself away from Madge when Tonks sent her a disapproving glare. Hermione smiled nervously but Tonks shook her head. She mouthed the words, 'we need to talk.' Hermione merely nodded her head. What else was she going to do? Tonks could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Now then, we have all of our heads here and some other lawyers. Let me introduce them, Allison Shafer, Leon Moreau, Ora Valdez, and one of our more older lawyers Delilah Smith."

Hermione hadn't noticed she was sitting there. A rage burned deep inside her stomach. This vile woman was sitting in Number 12 but why? She had defended pure bloods? She was setting everything they fought for back. Hermione's eyes burned into her beady black eyes. Smith couldn't stand Hermione's glare for much longer and tore herself away.

"I, for one, would like to bring up that Mister Malfoy has used magic improperly prior to this case," Madge spoke up. Hermione's eyes drifted over to her. Weakly, she asked, "does that have anything to do with the case?"

Madge's blue eyes closed for a moment and then re-opened. "Miss Granger, I know you are new to this, but let me give you this much information: Anything that had to do with the convicted has to do with the case. If we had a man who had committed crimes in the past and he was on trial again, we would have to look at his history not only to see if he were guilty or not but for his sentencing.

"Now then," Madge went on, "Malfoy was never put on trial for this because it was during Voldermort's reign. However, my mother kept secret files."

This threw Hermione back. Wasn't her mother a pure breed who hated mudbloods and who fought for her own kind? "The reason my mother did this was so she could gain favor. Malfoy wasn't very well liked with the others. I know this is a sad reason but it is her reasoning. She was forced remember, so she wanted to make sure her stay wasn't as unpleasant as some others." Madge's eyes landed on Arthur who was shifting in his chair uneasily.

"Well, in my own case files, I see nothing on Lucius," Arthur stated. For what seemed like forever, all of the heads went over different things Malfoy had done and what they think would be best for him.

---

Meanwhile, Ginny was standing around with her siblings outside in Diagon Alley. George leaned on the door frame of his joke shop while Ron held his sister. "I'm so tired Ron," she muttered. Their group had disbanded for a while. Harry and Luna went flying together to clear their heads, Ariana was summoned by McGonagall for something, Hannah and Neville had to attend to the Leaky Cauldron and Susan had to take Lavender back to Slughorn for more potions.

Ron was propping his sister up like a wall. He sighed deeply and said, "I know Gin. So am I. George, how's the shop going?"

George shrugged his shoulders. "You know little brother, without Fred, it's been harder."

Ginny shuttered at the sentence. Without Fred was the phrase that was ringing out in her brain. That was right. George was no longer with them. He was gone. She was feeling even more worn out. Ron had to wrap his arms around his sister, "Whoa! Gin, are you alright?"

She looked into his blue eyes and sighed, "I miss Hermione and Fred."

"Well, Hermione's just at a meeting and I guess you can say so is Fred but we have to go to him," George said with a slight hint of sadness. "Look, Hermione will be back soon and as for Fred, you have me."

Ginny turned to face her brother. "It's hard George," she said. "I know you feel it. No matter how carefree you seem to be, you know that deep down you miss him."

"I do Ginny," George said. "But right now, I can't dwell on it. Fred left me alive and I can't disappoint him by being depressed. He would want this shop to survive and to thrive."

Ginny's eyes watered. She let go of Ron and hugged George. "Keep doing that for him," she said. "I know Fred is smiling down on you right now." George hugged his sister back and even Ron now was tearing up. He threw his arms around his siblings.

"I love you guys," Ron said.

"We love you too Ron," Ginny said. "We have to stick together. We have to stick together as Weasleys."

"We do and that's why I'm asking both of you to help with the shop," George said. "Ron, I would love for you to help out as assistant manager once school is over and Ginny, if you need a part-time job when you aren't being a professional Quidditch player…"

"Say no more brother," Ginny said. "Whenever I have a chance, I'll be here."

"Count me in," Ron said. "I want to be an auror but I wouldn't let you down. I can be here while I sign up for it and I can come by when Ariana doesn't need me."

"Speaking of Ariana," George asked as he detached himself from them. "How are things going with you guys? I mean, how is it going with Ariana and with Hermione?"

"Ariana is great," Ron beamed. "She keeps me sane that's for sure."

Ginny smiled, "I don't think things could be better with Hermione. I trust her so much."

---

Madge's eyes scanned paperwork. Hermione, by this time, already knew what her facial expressions meant. She shook her head violently. _No, I'm with Ginny. But still, what is the harm in looking? I mean, she's really cute and she seems to be intelligent. Several times she's spoken against Smith and she's been in favor with Harry's suggestions. There's no reason for me not to like her. It's just a harmless crush. It's not like I'm going to act on it._

Hermione kept telling herself that and she completely missed Madge asking her something. "Granger!" finally cut through Hermione. She snapped her head up to peer into blazing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. "I was just thinking about the case and my mind was carried away." _That has never happened to me! I pay attention!_

"I was asking what you think is the proper punishment for Lucius Malfoy," she repeated herself. "You were, as we all saw, the main reason he is on trial."

_She saw that?!_ Hermione's mind spun. _She saw me suffer? Wait, why do I care?_ "I think that Harry's idea was the right one. I honestly believe that taking away his wand would be enough for Malfoy. Also, may I state, Draco should not have a wand or access to magical artifacts. I mean, if we are going by history, Draco can't exactly be trusted."

"We will be holding a trial for Draco Malfoy on his actions," Kingsley informed her. "You will be there Miss Granger."

Hermione could have sworn that Madge's face was twisted in jealously. Why? She was the head of Improper Magic and the youngest age ever recorded in wizarding history. Why was she jealous of Hermione?

"Would this trial be for his improper use of magic and his use of dark artifacts on school grounds?" Hermione asked. "I thought he was being pardoned for that?"

"We had decided that he shouldn't get away with that much," Hodge said. "We will hold a trial and if he is found guilty we would have to strip him of his wand."

"Why did I get to keep my wand at the trial?" Hermione asked.

"Because we knew, out of everyone there, you and your company wouldn't misuse them," Madge replied.

"But you know Ginny Weasley has been in trouble with the law before about her temper and her misuse?" Hermione asked.

"While yes we know Miss Weasley is a firecracker, we believed that even she could contain herself in the court room. As for Draco Malfoy, we knew that he could not. His father's wand has been taken from him for a long time and I fear that it will be longer still. Are we in agreement?" Kingsley looked around.

Everyone but Smith raised their hand. "Good, we will call back the trial and sentence him then. One by one into the Floo please."

Hermione got up from her seat and Tonks pinched her arm. "What was that for?" Hermione yelped. Madge was up front with Arthur. They both seemed to be lost in conversation. Hermione's eyes left Tonks to look at Madge's perfect hair and her curvy body. She gulped when she head Tonks say, "Ginny."

"Tonks, I'm merely looking," Hermione said. She turned her eyes back to Tonks who was shaking her head. "I love Ginny. But I'm not dead. I think I can look at other women and men too!"

"Lower your voice," Tonks said. "Just remember that looking too much can cause conflict. That's all I have to tell you. I remember what happened to Sirius and I don't want a repeat."

"What happened to Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "In private. Come to my house, without Ginny, after the sentencing."

One by one, they began to leave the room. Tonks went ahead of Hermione. She was the last into the green fire and as it devoured her, she thought, _I have something in common with Sirius?

* * *

_So what is it that Hermione has in common with Sirius? Wasn't she more like Lupin? Will Draco take this non-wand thing and his new trial well? Are they ever going back to Hogwarts to finish? Will Hermione cheat on Ginny or is she just looking? All of this will be answered soon enough! I'm such a tease.


	9. Tonks' Story About Sirius

Well, here we go with another one. I'm still working on a few other fictions which are being updated slowly. Thanks to lita rocks LbC (lol! I'm sorry) and buff802y (lacking drama this chapter but it'll be there next one).

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Tonks' Story About Sirius**

Ron was the first to greet Hermione. She had no idea they would be waiting for her. "So, what's going on?" he asked but Tonks intercepted.

"We need to get inside," she said. She ushered Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Ginny inside. Ariana was once again forced to wait outside. She was chewing gum loudly and she withdrew a part of it out of her mouth to twirl it around her finger. Hermione gave a look of pure disgust.

"All rise!" the booming voice said. Hermione rolled her eyes, _we haven't even seated yet!_

Kingsley came in from no where and took his seat. "You may be seated," Kingsley said. Lucius was front and center in front of Kingsley while Draco sulked in a corner. For the first time, Hermione saw Narcissa. She was sitting with her legs crossed and a very worried look on her face. She looked as if she had aged several years. She had her thin fingers pressed up against her lips and her eyes were welled with tears.

Hermione's eyes drifted from Narcissa. She caught site of a blonde in black ministry robes. It was Madge. Hermione's body tensed and Ginny stirred next to her. "Hermione, are you alright?" she asked. The redhead placed a hand on her arm and flashed her a concerned look.

"Ginny, I'm fine," Hermione lied. Her eyes tore away from Madge's to Ginny's. She raised one eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione lied again. Ginny seemed to buy it. She turned her attention to Kingsley who was sorting out paperwork. Hermione looked back at Madge almost instantly. Her head moved from paperwork up to Hermione's eyes. With a blush, she turned back to Ginny and quickly grabbed her hand.

"What's gotten into you? The sentence is almost here!" Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said. She had to hide her emotions. She knew that Ginny could feel her. At that moment, she was starting to wish that they never had done their bond. Kingsley looked from paperwork to Lucius' face.

"Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley boomed. "You are hereby sentenced to 10 years without a wand. You may not purchase a new one, you may not do magic and you may not leave the country."

"But your honor—"

"No buts," Kingsley frowned. "You're lucky you got off this easy. Your wand will stay with the ministry. Court adjourned."

Kingsley stood up and disappeared behind something. Hermione had already known the punishment but she didn't know how long. It seemed hasty to make Lucius suffer that long for something he didn't directly do. She shrugged it off though because Harry had said, "I'm glad they took that route and honestly, 10 years is more than enough for him."

Hermione smiled. "Are you sure Harry?" Ginny said. "I mean, I would have thought he was going to get something much worse. Like house arrest or something. Hermione did you help them come up with that?"

"I did," she replied. "I'm glad that was the sentence he got. House arrest would have been a bit much Ginny."

"Right," she rolled her eyes and got up. "Let's go back to school. We have class tomorrow, remember?"

"Wow, that's usually Hermione's line," Ron laughed.

"They've been together for too long," Harry teased.

Hermione, once again, stiffened. She laughed nervously and took one last glance at Madge who was getting up. She would have starred longer, but Ginny was tugging her robes. "Come on Hermione," Ginny begged.

Later that night, Hermione was lying in bed with a textbook while Ginny took a long much needed shower. She was looking at the black and white words on the paper but wasn't taking them in. "Ginny?" Hermione called out. No answer.

She sighed, and lowered her book. _Ginny, I need to go talk to Tonks about something; _she flashed the thought into the redhead.

_About what? Didn't you already speak to her?_

_No. I need to go speak to her about Draco and some other things. I already have permission from McGonagall. I will be back soon enough ok? Just take a long shower and relax. _

Ginny sighed in the shower. The warm water felt good against her skin so she figured she shouldn't fight with Hermione. She couldn't let the good feeling be ruined by the negativity of an argument. _Hermione, just please be safe._

_I will. I'll see you later._ With that, Hermione closed her book and jumped out of bed.

She arrived in Tonk's house by means of apparition. She had left the school grounds from Hog's Head. When she arrived, Tonks was taking care of Teddy with her mother, Andromeda. It was sad that both women lost their husbands during the war and the thought just made Hermione tear up. She could have lost Ginny if it weren't for the bond. She was feeling guilty for her thoughts earlier. She should have never wished for them never to do the bond. She quickly pushed it away when Tonks came up to her.

"Thank you for coming," Tonks said. "Come with me upstairs."

"One thing," Hermione asked once they were in Tonk's room. "Aren't you working a bit too soon after you gave birth? Not to mention other things?"

"I need to get my mind off things," she said. "Besides, mother is doing a fine job with Teddy. That's not what you are here for. Sit."

Tonks took out a chair for Hermione. "Do you want something to drink?" Tonks asked. Hermione shook her head. "I owe you a story about Sirius but you shouldn't tell Harry about this, ok?"

"I promise," Hermione vowed.

"Good," Tonks nodded her head. "Sirius had a crush on this girl back in school. This girl was very fond of him but he didn't know it until his 6th year when he asked her out. She said yes and they were happy for a while. Sirius took it upon himself, even though Remus told him not to, to look at other girls and sometimes even flirt with them. There was one girl he really liked to look at even though he knew he would never do a thing with her. That girl was Lily Evans.

"Anyway, Sirius would get lost looking at her and his sweetheart, Allison Stonewall. Allison caught on to his little looking game but decided to trust him. That was a mistake."

"But was Sirius merely looking at Lily? And what do you mean it was a mistake to trust him?" Hermione asked.

"He was, but he was also looking at some other girls. I think there was one named Amanda, and one named Jennifer. The reason she shouldn't have trusted him is that he took his looking and flirting one step further."

"But I'm only looking at Madge," Hermione protested. "I'm not flirting with her or doing anything else!"

"That's how it started with the girls and Sirius. It was looking and then flirting. Allison apparently told Remus that she wanted Sirius to stop, but Sirius wouldn't. He ended up kissing a girl named Jessica in the first floor bathroom.

"Sure enough, one of Allison's friends saw them and told her. It didn't end well."

"So what you are saying is that I shouldn't look too hard, is that it? And that I shouldn't flirt with Madge regardless of anything she might say or do?"

"They don't call you the brains for nothing, do they?" Tonks laughed. "Just take it easy. I know you love Ginny, I can see it. And I know Madge is attractive but she's cold just like her mother. You don't need her."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She stayed with Tonks a little while longer but once she noticed the time, she left Tonks to tend to Teddy. Once she was back, Ginny was already asleep. She had the textbook Hermione was reading over her chest.

_I do have you. Why do I care about Madge anyway? You're all I need right?_ Hermione crawled into bed with Ginny and took the book away slowly. The sleeping redhead tried to grasp for the book but instead flipped over on her side. Hermione tried not to laugh. She hugged her from behind and started to drift off herself.

The next morning, Ginny kissed Hermione gently to wake her up. "Did your meeting with Tonks go well?" she asked the moment she was up. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning to you too," the brunette laughed. "And yes, it did."

"Good, so is Draco going on trail?"

"He is and I'm sure he's getting his owl today," Hermione frowned. "Come on, we need to get downstairs. I'm sure Ron is eating most of the food already."

Sure enough, Ron was sitting there with his mouth full of food. "So Malfoy got his owl," Harry laughed. "You two sure like to sleep in. You missed the whole show."

Ron said something but it wasn't understandable with the amount of food in his mouth. Hermione shook her head. "Ronald, please swallow your food and then talk clearly!"

He did and he said, "He was throwing up his arms and running around the Great Hall like a complete nutter."

"It was quite the thing to see," Lavender chimed in. "I thought he went on trial with his father?"

"No, that was a separate case but I know what was covered there is going to be covered in his case. I'm not even sure who is allowed to go," Hermione said. "I haven't been given the details yet. I feel like I'm only in school now for my N.E.W.T.S."

Harry looked down at his plate and got up suddenly. "I'll be back," he said. He disappeared into a crowd of other Gryffindors who were all whispering things about him as he walked past.

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really," Ron stated. "Ever since last week, he's been acting weird."

Ginny laughed, "I bet it has something to do with Luna."

"You think?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what."

Hermione walked with Ginny to potions. Once there, she spotted Ron but not Harry. Hermione took her seat next to him and pointed to Harry's chair. "Where did he go off to?" she asked. Ginny took a seat and shook her head at Harry's empty seat. He was being lazy and she knew it.

"He said he didn't want to come to class today and of course, he doesn't have to," Ron laughed. Hermione shook her head and looked forward to see Slughorn come in with Ariana of all people.

"Class, may I have your attention?" Slughorn said. "This is Miss Ariana Bianchi and she will be the potions professor starting next year but this year she's going to be my intern! Everyone welcome Miss Bianchi!"

Several of the boys in the class whistled. "Excuse me!" Slughorn shouted. "That's enough! She's here to teach you and to learn from me! None of that!"

Hermione looked over at Ron who was still in shock over his girlfriend being Slughorn's intern. His jaw was hung open at her even being there. Their potions class was mixed with people who lost their 7th year due to the war and kids who were in their 7th year, like Ginny. Hermione turned her head to Ginny who was also surprised. Her head was tilted, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

She laughed at the siblings. They were so alike in the right ways. Ariana blushed in front of the class. She was going to be getting a lot of attention from students from all years. "Miss Bianchi, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um, you really think so sir?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, well, I'm Miss Bianchi and I used to be a Slytherin student here. I've been studying potions in particular since I was a 3rd year student. I even took private classes with the late Professor Snape."

"You were in the war!" someone shouted out in the back.

"Yeah, that's right!" another girl said.

"Now, now, please calm down," Slughorn said. He went off into explaining a complicated potion and made Ariana go around to all the tables. Once she was at Hermione's group, Ron was making mistakes he usually wouldn't.

Ginny noticed this as well and the only reason for this was to get Ariana's attention. The class went by with most of Ariana's attention being split between most of the boys and some of the girls too. Hermione shook her head. Anything to have her help them.

After classes, Hermione received a message from Kingsley. She was to come to the ministry that Saturday to discuss Draco's case. She pulled the letter away from her face and shook her head. Ginny looked at her as they walked up back to the Head Girl's room. "What's the matter? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"You've been asking me that a lot," Hermione said.

"It's because you seem distant," she said. "What's the letter about?"

"Kingsley wants me back to discuss Draco's case," Hermione said.

"And how is that bad?" Ginny asked.

Hermione couldn't tell her why it was bad. She knew that she would dealing with Madge directly for his case because of what he did. She cleared her throat, "I have studying to do that weekend and this is going to cut my time down."

"Oh," Ginny sighed. "You take school too seriously sometimes. You need to do you internship and get that job. I have a practice Saturday so it works out."

"With Holyhead?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't start with them until after school," Ginny replied. "It's going to be my last Quidditch game here at school. Well, mine, Harry's and Ron's. I think it's going to be fun but we are trying really hard not to screw it up. School's going to be over soon and we're going to have a proper graduation!"

"It's crazy," Hermione laughed. She opened the door for Ginny and the two headed inside. "It's crazy to think we won't be coming back here again come July."

"Only two more months," Ginny said. "Hogwarts is going to change."

"Yes, it is," Hermione sighed. "But it's only for the better." They sat on the bed together and Ginny slumped her body into her. The two held each other until the sun set completely behind the mountains.

* * *

Alright, expect another update soon enough. I'm planning, writing and just taking it easy but I don't want to disappoint! Thanks for reading!


	10. Love and Lust

Alright, here we go with another chapter. I'll see about another update soon enough!

Thanks to youn2731 (yeah, I know that her cheating spirit here is shocking and really sucks but you'll see what's going to happen there. I promise it's not going the way you might think it is. No threesome though... about her not feeling, the bond isn't always prefect. There's a lot of restrictions and backfire with their bond. Hermione can also, to an extend, control what Ginny feels and vice versa. The reason she placed the spell on Ginny in the first part was because Hermione knew she wasn't going to have control over herself once they entered Malfoy Manor. I beleive I sent you a PM about it but I'm not sure so I'm just clearing it up again. I'll add more about their bond later but for now, those are pretty much the rules), donder (lol, I don't think Hermione's the type to do so, we'll have to see), Andy Lewis (lol yeah I tend to do a lot of those scenes but not this time), and to lita rocks LbC (eep. I trust my gf and vice versa but nothing like this has happened. I'm working off the drama is all.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Love and Lust**

Hermione tried her best to spend most of Friday with Ginny but she had to discuss Quidditch plans with Ron and Harry that night. The day was, at least, spent with her. The two of them strolled around the empty courtyard during their free period and they even studied together like they had during Hermione's 6th year and Ginny's 5th.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said. "I'm just going to read up more on my N.E.W.T.S. and then I have to see Ariana about her potion making lesson. She's going to be tested to make sure she's right for the job. Her internship is only for a few months."

"Right, Ron was telling me about it," Ginny said. "He seems a lot happier having her here. I wonder why Harry and Ron aren't doing their N.E.W.T.S. Did Ariana do them?"

"I think she did," Hermione replied. "Now, come on, you're going to be late!"

Hermione was standing with Ginny at the door of the head girl's room. "Oh, alright," she sighed. "I'll see you later tonight." She leaned in and gave Hermione a light kiss on the lips. "Don't miss me too much."

Hermione blushed slightly, "I'll try. No promises though." She sat herself on the bed after Ginny left the room and began to study.

After what seemed like forever, a knock came to door about three hours later. "Come in!"

"Hermione," Ariana rushed into the room and collapsed on the bed. "I'm so bloody tired and I am so sick of the boys in all the classes! I'm just a piece of meat!"

"Are you sure you want to teach?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know it might not get any better when you are alone with them."

"I know," she sighed. The raven haired beauty flopped herself on her stomach to look at Hermione. "Studying for N.E.W.T.S.?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Hermione was curled up in bed with her textbook on her lap. Her bushy hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. Hermione took notice that Ariana was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under her robes. "Do they allow that from teachers?" she asked.

"Oh what, this?" Ariana pointed down to her clothes. "I cover myself with my robes most of the time. I don't think McGonagall has noticed or if she has, she didn't say much. I saw Neville today. He was leaving as I was going in to see her."

"Really, is he getting an internship too?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Ariana laughed. "He's still a student right? I mean, maybe he might next year but Sprout looks about ready to retire."

"Yeah, I noticed that she's looking more and more run down," Hermione said almost absent-mindly.

"Well, I just need help with a few things," Ariana told her. She nodded her head and walked off with her over the floor.

"Where's Ginny anyway?" Ariana asked as they sat down.

"With Ron and Harry," she replied. "Don't you know where Ron is?"

"Oh, right, Quidditch," she blushed. "I wanted to go play with them but I think my career might be a tad bit more important."

"You might be right," Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her.

---

The two sat down for a few hours to discuss the potions Ariana needed to know and much to Hermione's pleasant surprise, she had them pretty much mastered.

"Why did you need my help again?" Hermione laughed.

"I was so nervous you wouldn't even understand," she replied.

Hermione's smile faded. She looked to the door and was wondering when Ginny was going to be back. She gulped and looked over to Ariana. "I'd say you and I are pretty good friends right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Ariana replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Because, I spoke to Tonks about my problem but she only seemed to make it worse," Hermione said. "I need advice and I don't think anyone else is going to understand me."

"Ok," Ariana said with a confused look. "So what's up?"

"You love Ron right? And you know that you would never leave him or cheat on him, right?" she asked.

Ariana didn't seem to follow but answered anyway, "Yes?"

"Well, do you, well, do you look at other people?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean by look?" Ariana cocked her brow.

"I mean like look at them sexually. Like say you fancied someone? Know what I mean?"

It clicked. "Hermione, that's completely normal! I mean, as long as you don't act on it!"

She sighed with relief. "So it's alright to think about other people as long as you don't act on it?"

"Of course," she said. "I think its human nature to lust after other people even if you are in a committed relationship. So, who's the person you fancy?"

"Her name is Madge," Hermione said. "I have to work with her very closely tomorrow and I'm so utterly nervous."

"Well, is she bisexual or lesbian?" Ariana asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied honestly.

"Then just look. She can be your eye candy for when Ginny isn't around. I know you love her and I know she loves you. No one else would do what you two did on the battlefield. That is true love."

"Thank you Ariana," Hermione said.

"Anytime," Ariana smiled.

The two got up and hugged when the door opened to reveal Ginny. "Sheesh Ariana, she only helped you brew a few potions," she said.

Ariana backed away from Hermione with a jump. "Damn it Ginny! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "This is so not what it looks like!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny narrowed her eyes. "That was a friendly hug but Ariana, really, do you hug everyone?!"

"Ginny, you know damn well that I have no shame in hugging!"

"Right," Ginny strolled over to Hermione and tried to act tough. "She's mine you know and I'll bat-boogey hex anyone who even tries to touch her."

Ariana and Ginny locked eyes for what seemed like forever and Hermione was being to freak out. _Ginny, please it's not what it looked like, _Hermione pleaded. _I—I thought you said it was friendly! Which it was! But I mean—_

At these thoughts, Ginny began to laugh. She almost lost her breath and to Hermione's surprise Ariana was laughing too. "Wow, you should have seen the look on your face!" Ginny turned around on her. "I learned that one from Fred!"

"Figures, I think I knew all along!" Ariana laughed.

"Ginny! That was cruel!" Hermione scoffed. She broke off from her and sat on the bed. Ariana stopped laughing.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said. She turned around for the door.

"See you," Ginny said with one final laugh. Ariana smiled nervously and exited the room.

"That wasn't funny," Hermione said with a scowl.

"Hermione, come on! I was only kidding," Ginny pleaded.

She sat down next to her and took her head into her hands. Hermione merely glared at her with the sourest look she could muster. "Listen, I meant what I said about bat-boogey hexing anyone that comes near you. I'm very jealous and you should know that but I trust you completely. I know Ariana loves Ron and I know you love me.

"Anyone could see she was only hugging you for your brilliant help in potions."

Hermione bit her lower lip and now she had guilt etched on her face. Ginny didn't seem to notice it because she leaned over and kissed her passionately on her lips. Slowly the redhead tilted the older brunette down to the bed. With expert hands, she flipped her on her back and straddled her body.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Ginny said.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley." She felt her eyes water as the younger of the two leaned in to kiss her again. She felt her warm tongue pass by her lips. She lost herself completely in her lips and her mouth. Ginny's hands dropped lower on Hermione's body and under her sweater. Her hands found her breasts and held them for a moment before breaking their kiss.

Their eyes fused together for a moment in time. Hermione's eyes were still welling up with tears when Ginny dropped her mouth to her neck. She sucked and bit her lightly at first. Her hands began to knead at Hermione's breasts. With a tilt of her head, she began to moan quietly.

Skilled fingers laced themselves under a wired bra and found her nipples. She teased them under her fingers until the older girl closed her eyes in complete ecstasy. Slowly pieces of clothing came off her body.

The redhead looked down at her naked girlfriend with a grin. She was completely clothed which gave Hermione a feeling of complete vulnerability. Soft lips began to descend down her body. Hermione tilted her head back and allowed herself to be taken away. Vulnerable or not, she wasn't going to deny herself this pleasure. She wanted to feel Ginny deep inside of her. She began to beg her with her hips.

The redhead understood the signals but didn't give her what she wanted just yet. She skipped over her opening and kissed up and down her thighs and legs. Hermione was moaning slightly. "Please," she begged.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked with a raised brow.

Hermione did nothing but nod. Two long fingers forced their way into her. They slide easily against her skin. Every fiber of her being was alive and on fire. She began to thrust herself against her hand.

Ginny lost control and pressed her mouth to her sex and began to flick her tongue over her. "Yes!"

The night sky was sparkling with stars as Hermione cocked her head back and screamed out Ginny's name. Exhausted, she called to her. Ginny crawled over her lover's body and lay down next to her and the two kissed passionately. Hermione could taste herself on her lips.

She cried as she held her. "I love you," Hermione whispered. "I really love you."

Ginny held her until Hermione crawled on top of her. "I think it's your turn," she said.

The redhead grinned. "If you say so!"

---

The morning sun slipped through the window and behind Hermione's eyes and her mind. She opened her eyes slowly and felt someone felt breathing next to her. The morning was ripping her out of her dreams and taking her back into reality. She felt her lover stir next to her. She looked down to see sleepy eyes slowly up.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted.

The two lay naked next to one another under the covers of their full sized bed. "Good morning," Ginny said lazily. "Did you sleep well?" she asked with a yawn.

"I did, how about you?" Hermione smiled.

"Devine," she laughed. The two lay in bed for a few more minutes but Hermione began to get up. "No! Come on," Ginny protested.

"Come on nothing," Hermione said sternly. "You have practice with the boys and I have to get ready for a Draco's trial preparations. I'm not looking forward to it, trust me."

"Oh alright," Ginny gave in.

---

Hermione said goodbye to Ginny as she rushed off on her broom to meet Harry and Ron. She waved bye to them and began her walk to the room of requirement. She made her way through the long tunnel that she traveled before and once she was in Hog's Head, she apparated away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

She had found out from Harry that he had given them permission to use it for Ministry duties only. Once there, she was greeted by Madge. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Madge," Hermione greeted in return.

"I was just about to get started," Madge said.

"I—is anyone else here?" Hermione asked.

"No," Madge replied. "This trial lands in my department I'm afraid. You are here to help me sort this paperwork out and to set a date. Mister Malfoy was summoned to come to court but no date has been officially set. Also, we need to gather evidence for Hodge to use."

"Wouldn't that be his job?" Hermione asked.

Madge smiled crookedly. "It is, and he's doing his part but whatever we can help him with will make the case against Malfoy that much stronger. Hodge is busy collecting more dirt on Malfoy and other surviving Death Eaters."

Madge led Hermione into the main dining area. "This place sure is musty," Madge commented. "Has it always been like this?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Madge, I want to be of some assistant so you would not mind me asking you questions right?"

Madge once again smiled crookedly. "Of course I wouldn't mind. That's how we learn after all."

Hermione took a seat across from her and looked into her blue eyes for a moment. Time seemed to stop and she had to recall what Ariana had told her. _She's just eye candy when Ginny isn't around, _she repeated to herself. _That's all she is. Get it together Granger._

"Alright, so here is one of the files," Madge said as she slid a folder to Hermione.

The two began to work for most of the morning. By noon, Madge was already holding onto her stomach. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm just utterly hungry," she admitted.

"Do you want to take a break so we can eat?" Hermione asked.

"That'd be lovely," Madge said with a smile. "I actually brought some food for the two of us!"

Hermione felt her face flush. She wasn't aware that she was here alone with Madge and now it was hitting her. Madge cleared the table and placed down plates of food magically. "So, you fought in the war right?" Madge said.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"And you were the brains behind Harry Potter, or so I heard," she said. "That's very impressive Hermione."

Hermione blushed again. "I mean, it wasn't much. Harry was the one who took down Voldermort and—"

"But you killed Lestrange didn't you?" Madge said with a sip of her tea.

"Um, well I did but only because she killed someone very close to me," Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, well, she was brought back to life and well, it's a long story really."

"I see. So tell me, why are you interested in law?"

Hermione began to tell her about her movement to help house elves and werewolves. Madge nodded her head and told her what department would be right for her. As they ate Hermione relaxed a bit more. Madge was only there to suit her eyes, nothing more.

---

They continued to work on paperwork and even came up with a date, wrote a letter to Draco and informed Hodge of new evidence. Around 5pm, Madge gave Hermione a high five. "You are very smart! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you!"

"T—Thank you! Um, I couldn't have done it without you either. I had no idea you were so brilliant and different from your mother," Hermione said. She was beginning to think Tonks called Madge cold to get her not to fancy her but now she knew that she was wrong.

"So," Madge got up and walked over to Hermione. "We should call it day?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I mean I'm still in school and—"

"How old are you?" Madge asked.

"I'm nineteen, and yourself?"

"Twenty-four," she replied.

Hermione bit her lower lip. She was the youngest to hold a head position. "You are really smart for your age," Madge said. "That's really admirable."

"Thank you," Hermione said again. "I really should get back to school and—"

But before she could get up, Madge had leaned in and pressed her cold lips to Hermione's. She was sitting with wide eyes. _What is she doing?!

* * *

_So Madge isn't so dense. She picked up on Hermione's nervousness, her blushing and her signals. Is that what Hermione wanted? You'll have to read on! Oh, I know I'm going to get some interesting reviews. lol!


	11. What Have You Done Now?

This is a very short chapter but it's short for a reason. Heh, I promise. I'll try my best to write some more. I'm kinda trying to think of where to take this. I have three possibilities. I'm expecting this to be about 40 or so chapters so I'm trying to fit the time line. We might be jumping into the future soon enough.

Anyway, thanks to lita rocks LbC (But that's why you love me. lol), buff802y (I know right? Bitch best not be fronting. Lol, sorry, I had to), T (interesting name lol) and of course, Andy Lewis (I know but like I told Lita, that's why you love me!).

* * *

**Chapter 11 - What Have You Done Now?**

Hermione's body was rigid. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even move for a few seconds. Her lips were stationary while Madge drew her in to a tighter more passionate kiss. She finally gathered up the strength to place her hands on her shoulder and push her away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"What do you mean? You've been giving me signals since we met," Madge protested.

"That doesn't give you the right away to kiss me!" Hermione distanced herself from the other woman and began to lift herself from her chair. Once she was up she turned around and said, "I have a girlfriend."

Madge laughed and threw her arms up into the air. They landed to her sides with a thud. "Well, that's news to me!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you ever make a point to mention her? And better yet, why did you give me signals that you were indeed interested in me?" Madge pressured her for an answer.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but she soon realized that she had no answers. She held up her finger, closed her mouth tightly and turned away from the blonde. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think that part of me did want you but I know now that I don't want to have an affair on her."

"What are you so afraid of, that you might end up liking me more than her?" Madge pressed.

"No," Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"I know it has to be that Ginny Weasley girl," Madge said with a sharp tone to her voice.

"So what if it is?"

"You know I'm much more capable of making you feel intense pleasure than she can," Madge boasted. "Besides, isn't she the only person you've been with?"

"She is not and you cannot," Hermione said. "I will work with you on this case but I will not have an affair nor will I leave her for you. So please, just respect that."

"Fine, you may not want to now, but you will," Madge said. She turned her full figured body around and walked off to the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic," she uttered. The green flames took her away and Hermione was left with her thoughts. She couldn't go home to face Ginny.

She apparated away to find Ariana but was too late. She was in the office with Slughorn. "I'm so bloody screwed," she said as she left the dungeons and stalked back up to the common room where Harry was.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted.

"Harry, I have to talk to someone or else I fear I will explode!"

"Why not talk to Ginny?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's the thing, I can't talk to her," Hermione pleaded. "Please Harry."

"Alright, but if it's anything girl related…"

"Harry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't joke around. What's bothering you?"

"This is going to be a long story," she said. She told him everything about Madge. She told Harry what happened when she was called away for the sentencing hearing. She told him all the pressure she had hiding it from Ginny and finally she said, "Madge took my signals and thought she could get away with kissing me."

"What?" Harry jumped out of his seat. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No," Hermione frowned. "What do I do Harry? I can't tell Ginny this. She'll blow a lid and hunt Madge down."

"If you don't tell her, Madge might tell her just to break you up," Harry said. "Ginny will be hurt that you didn't tell her and Madge's plan might actually work. Hermione, you really need to be more careful."

"I know," she said defeated. "So what you are saying is, I have no choice. I have to tell Ginny or else it could mean the end of us?"

"Pretty much," Harry nodded.

"Fantastic."

---

Ginny came up from Quidditch practice with Ron to see Hermione sitting alone in front of the fireplace that night. Her eyes were fixated as the flames danced behind her eyes. Ron noticed Hermione's gloom demeanor immediately. He poked Ginny's arm and pulled her aside. "Something happened to her," Ron whispered.

"How can you tell? She just looks like she's thinking," Ginny whispered back.

"Honestly Ginny," Ron sighed. "Don't you remember the way she looked after the Yule ball?"

"You mean after you broke her soul in two pieces? Yes I remember but she's not crying now."

"I'm trying to give you advice sister," Ron scoffed. "Take it or leave it." He stormed away from her up to the boy's dorm. Ginny found herself alone with Hermione. She didn't feel much from Ginny until she came closer to her.

There was a rush of emotion and guilt. "What did you do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up to see her lover's face stricken with sadness and realization. "So you can feel the guilt," she said. "I don't want to lie to you Ginny."

"What did you do?" she repeated.

Hermione's eyes couldn't look at hers. She turned her head back to the flames and allowed them to enchant her once more.

The redhead shook her head and noticed the remorse on Hermione's features. "Madge kissed me today," she spat out.

"What?"

"That's what Harry said," Hermione said.

"You told him before you told me?" Ginny arched her brows in disgust. Hermione turned her head back as she felt the anger coming from her girlfriend.

"I had to get advice Ginny," Hermione said. "I didn't kiss her back. I stormed away from her."

"Why would she be kissing you to begin with?" she had to ask.

"She thought I was giving her signals that I was interested in her and in all honesty, I thought she was attractive," Hermione confessed.

"So you made her think she had a chance?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Hermione shot up. "I didn't. I just want you. I don't want her. Please believe me."

"I need some time Hermione," Ginny said. She rushed away and up into their bedroom. Hermione knew better than to chase her or to even sleep next to her. Defeated, she slept alone in the common room near the fire place.

---

Hermione spent over a week sleeping alone in the common room. Crookshanks was her only company as she spent her sleepless nights wondering when Ginny was going to forgive her. During the day, Ron was with Ginny while Hermione stuck close to Harry and Luna. No one but Ariana, Ron and Harry knew of what happened. Luna, however, was picking up that something was horribly wrong.

"You haven't even made eye contact with Ginny," she pointed out while they sat in the courtyard.

"I know," Hermione hung her head low.

"Fight?" Luna asked.

"Something like that," Hermione sighed. She didn't really want to talk to Luna about it. She could tell Harry was tense as he held onto his girlfriend's hand.

"I can tell that you don't want to talk about it," Luna stated. "That's fine but if you want to, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Luna," Hermione smiled weakly.

---

The days seemed to drag on as Ginny was spending more and more time apart from Hermione. She decided to take matters into her own hands two weeks after Ginny had found out.

The two girls were alone in the common room right after Ron and Harry decided to call it a night. Hermione had the sinking suspicion that the two boys also wanted them to patch up their fight even though Ron had no idea what they were fighting about. Apparently, Ginny hadn't told him.

Hermione awkwardly approached her and took a deep breath. "Ginny, I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I did. I want you to know that I love you and only you and I never meant for any of this to happen. I just want this to pass. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I can forgive you, but I'm not sure about forgetting this Hermione," Ginny said. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette and crossed her pale arms over her chest.

"I know, I'm not asking you to," Hermione said. She took one step closer.

"Hermione, I need to build my trust with you again," she said. "To be honest, I had a crush on Ariana and I still do but I never acted on it nor did I give her signals. That would have been completely out of line since she's not only with my brother but because I have you. If you need time apart from me, please just tell me."

"I don't want any time away from you!" Hermione took another step forward. "I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away because all I could think of was you and these last past two weeks have been murder on me. I just want you back."

"Hermione, you never lost me," Ginny said. "But you may have if you kissed her back. I can tell that you are being honest but like I said, I need time to see if I can trust you again. This isn't going to be easy. Please, don't be mad; just understand that I need more time."

"Am I allowed back in bed?" Hermione asked.

"Give me another night," Ginny said. She turned her back on Hermione and disappeared from Hermione's line of sight.

She threw herself on the couch in the common room and began to sob. Her tears came down on the scarlet and gold pillows like rain fall. "For someone so intelligent, I can be an upright git. And to think I used to criticize Ron for this type of behavior."

---

Ginny opened the door to the small Head Girl's room and threw herself on the bed. Crookshanks left behind her while Arnold purred lightly in his cage. _Should I forgive her? Well, I guess I have, haven't I? Still, I'm not sure if I can trust her ever again or trust that bitch Madge either. What were they thinking? Didn't I make I make it obvious that Hermione was mine?_

She rolled over onto her back and stared into the ceiling. "No, I didn't," she said aloud. She turned her head to Arnold's cage. "I didn't claim her as mine when we were out in public. All of this could have been avoided I guess. Oh, but I don't want the whole world to know, Arnold."

Ginny got up from the bed and paced around the room a few moments before she opened up Arnold's cage. She nuzzled him against her cheek. "Why is that you make everything so much better?"

The pygmy puff purred in her embrace. "What's that? You think Hermione should sleep her tomorrow night because you miss her?"

Arnold purred once again.

"Oh, you mean I miss her and all you care about is eating boogies?"

Another series of purrs escaped his body. Ginny placed him on her bed as she rolled herself into the covers. "I'll let her come back tomorrow," she told him. "Only because I miss her terribly."

* * *

So Ginny forgave her but she won't forget it. What kind of hell is Ginny going to place Hermione through now? Has this little trial helped them or hurt them? What's going to happen now that Hermione has to work so closely to Madge on Draco's case?

Thanks to anyone still reading!


	12. Swollen Summer

Well, I was in the mood to continue this. This story might be slightly longer than I thought it was going to be. It might cover three years like Forbidden Magic did so I'm hoping that's going to be okay.

Thanks to buff802y, sjrodgers108, lita rocks LbC (lol, I think everyone does), Andy Lewis (Oh hell yes. lol, one of the best bands eveh!), and Warstock-Leonhart (well, I hope this chapter played out the way you wanted it to. lol, same with the next one. thank you for being such a great reader).

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Swollen Summer**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a horrendous neck ache. She got up and stretched out her limbs when she caught a glimpse of a tall stocky redhead coming her way. It was Ron.

"Why are you even still sleeping out here?" he asked.

"Ginny still hasn't forgiven me for what I did," she replied as truthfully as she could.

"Blimey," Ron said with a shake of his head. "When she gets mad, she surely let's you know exactly how mad she is. What could you have done to make her so angry anyway?"

"If you want the truth," Hermione began with a loud sigh. "You have to promise me that you won't be upset."

"Alright," Ron said unsurely. His face was cringed up to show his uncertainty.

"Madge kissed me," she blurted out. "I didn't kiss her back but Ginny still is very upset at me for it."

"Bloody hell, I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Ron exclaimed. "She's at least five years older than you too! And blimey, I'm sure she knew you had a girlfriend! I bet Ginny is going to give her a piece of her mind!"

"Or her wand," Hermione said. "I have a bad feeling she's not going to be happy until she does. She has to confront her. Well, to be even more honest, Madge sort of knew I had Ginny. I kept her out of the conversations we had. I was being stupid Ron."

"We all make stupid mistakes," he said. "I'm the king of making stupid mistakes. You should know that."

Hermione laughed nervously. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"I'm not proud at the fact that you didn't tell her but she did know because I know Ginny makes it known that you are hers. Anyway, you did the right thing in the end by not kissing her back and not giving in to temptation. You do the right things Hermione and I believe you but you know my sister."

"I know and I'm sorry for what happened," she said.

"Its fine," said Ron. "There's no taking it back and honestly, I'd forgive Ariana if she did something like this. I trust her enough, you know?"

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said. "This means a lot to me."

Ron gave Hermione a tight hug. "I'm here for you," he said. "We aren't best friends for nothing you know!"

Hermione laughed. "You're right."

Ron gave her a goofy smile and said, "I'll see you later. Try to talk to Ginny. She'll come around!"

---

Later in the day, Hermione had finished all of her classes but saw no sign of Ginny until before dinner. She finally saw her in an empty hallway talking to Luna about something. Ginny's eyes caught hers over Luna's shoulder and she said something to the blonde witch.

Hermione didn't really care that they might have been having a conversation about her; she needed to talk to Ginny. "Can I please have a word with you?" Hermione begged.

"Alright, what is it then?" Ginny asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"In private please?" Hermione continued to plead. Ginny rolled her brown eyes and excused herself from Luna.

"Oh no, that's quite alright," Luna said in a sing-song voice. "You need to work it out and I need to find Harry anyway. Both girls rose from the bench and the blonde skipped off to find her boyfriend. Ginny turned to face her own girlfriend with a frown.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" she asked. "I don't know how much more of this I can take Ginny. I miss you like crazy and I just can't do this anymore. All I want is you back."

Ginny smirked but her eyes slightly watered. To Hermione, this was a huge deal because she knew that Ginny didn't really show much emotion. She only really did when she couldn't control it.

"You know damn well I miss you too," Ginny muttered. "I want you to come back tonight. I know you're sorry. However, let me warn you Granger, I will forgive but I will never forget. I don't think I need to remind you how much you need to work now to gain my full trust again."

"I know Ginny," Hermione said. Her eyes welled up and the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you," she went on. She wrapped her hands and arms around the redhead. Ginny embraced her but pulled away slightly.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"I love you with all my heart," Hermione replied.

Hermione's eyes welled again as she embraced her again. Her mind drifted back to what Ron had said.

"I do not want you to find Madge and kill her," she said sternly.

Ginny sighed, "I won't be doing that." There was a long pause and than Ginny went on to say, "No matter how much I may think she deserves it."

Hermione backed her head away to look at her. Their eyes melted together for a long moment before the older of the two said, "I mean it."

"I promise you," she said. "But you have to promise not to give off signals that would make other girls want to snog you."

"I promise."

"Good. You know, I'm going to London soon," she said. "And you, of course, have to come with me."

"Why are we going there?" Hermione asked.

"End of Hogwarts trip. McGonagall thought it up. You have to be my date and I won't take no for an answer."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I'll be delighted to be your date."

"Good." Ginny leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her hands began to lower themselves to Hermione's arse and she gave her a squeeze. The brunette broke the kiss and said, "Do you want to go upstairs for that?"

"That depends," the redhead mused. "Only if you say that I'm a better snog than that bitch, than I will."

"You are a better snog than that bitch," Hermione said with a deep blush.

Ginny gave her an impish grin. "Let's take this upstairs than."

---

The door slammed and Crookshanks ran under the bed. Ginny was pushing Hermione towards the bed. They kissed passionately as they reached the foot of the long full sized bed. The redhead broke the kiss and playfully pushed the brunette onto the bed. "You've been a bad girl Granger."

"Have I?" she said with a blush.

"Indeed you have," Ginny went on. "I think you need a spanking."

"Oh no, please, anything but that!" Hermione blushed more.

"No, I think that will be the only way," Ginny said sternly. She crawled onto the bed with her wand withdrawn. Hermione eyed it nervously.

"With a wand?" Hermione frowned. "Why are you going to use magic to discipline me?"

"Oh, do you want it the muggle way?" Ginny grinned impishly. "You know the muggle way isn't as hard."

"But you know, you could simply tie me up with that wand of yours," Hermione suggested innocently.

"Why weren't you in Ravenclaw?" Ginny laughed.

"Because I'm a brave girl," Hermione grinned. Ginny nodded her head and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Let me see you," Ginny demanded. Hermione did as she was told and she raised her arse up to her. "Good girl." The redhead rolled the skirt back to reveal Hermione's bottom. She began to rain light spanks on her.

"Oh, have I really been that bad?" Hermione asked.

"You have," Ginny roughly rolled her over back to her back and flipped her skirt up. She began to roll her panties down with magic and tossed them over. They hit the door and slide down.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked. She tried to look as innocent as she could while her girlfriend had her way with her.

"I am," Ginny said. She tried to be as mad as she could be. She laid Hermione down on flat on the bed and ripped her shirt off. Hermione was lying there, exposed over her fully clothed lover. She felt Ginny's warm lips press to hers. Her hot tongue pressed between her lips and invaded her mouth sweetly. Hermione began to suck on her tongue while Ginny's slender fingers found their way to her breasts.

With expert hands, she pulled the bra back to expose her further. Her nipples were pinched in-between pale fingers and Hermione's head cocked back in a moan. Ginny broke their kiss.

"Tell me how much you like this," Ginny grinned. She pinched her a bit harder and began to suck on her.

"I really like it," Hermione breathed. "I really do. I like it a lot. Please, keep going."

Piece by piece, Hermione's clothes came off until she was completely naked under the fully clothed redhead. Ginny kissed up and down her body. She sucked on her neck, played with her breasts and kissed down her thighs.

"I don't want you moving," she said. She cast two spells to bind Hermione's hands together as if they were tied by handcuffs. "I want you to let me pleasure you and I want you to feel only me."

"Oh, yes," Hermione moaned. "I want it."

"What was that?"

"I want it."

"You want what?"

"You please," Hermione begged.

Ginny said nothing more. She dropped herself down to her opening and began to lazily lick the outside. She lapped up and down her skin until Hermione was screaming for more.

Two fingers found their way into her. She began to trash around her chains. "Deeper please," Hermione continued to beg.

Ginny didn't go in. "Are you sure you want that?"

"I do, please." She was nearly at tears.

"I'm not so sure," Ginny teased. She moved her hand out and traced her fingers around her nipples again. She pinched her hard and sucked on her again.

"I'm sure! Please!"

"Are you?"

"Yes! Give it to me! Please!"

Ginny tickled her skin all the way down. Her fingers forced themselves in. Hermione felt herself being stretched open and her skin was sweating. She couldn't take the torture. She wanted to feel her. Finally, Ginny gave her to pleas and began to thrust her fingers in and out of her.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.

Moan after moan and grunt came out of her throat. Ginny had her edging the end of their love making for what seemed like hours and finally, Ginny placed her wand close to her clit. "I thought this one up and I've practiced on myself. Are you ready to come for me?"

"What? Yes!"

"Alright," Ginny smiled. She said the spell in her mind and sure enough Hermione began to howl. It had worked just like it had worked on her. She remembered Hermione telling her something about muggle vibrators and ever since then, she wanted to make a spell that simulated it.

Both Ariana and Hermione had given her tips on making spells and it was about time Ginny took those tips to make a spell. "Do you like that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Don't stop!"

"Say my name," Ginny said. She kept the wand hovering over her.

"Ginny! Oh! Ginny! Yes!"

"That's my girl. Now, come on," Ginny grinned.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Ginny felt a rush of fluid from her and she knew she was done. She smiled impishly as she slid her fingers out and thought the counter spell. She crawled over Hermione's body and released her.

"How did you come up with that? That was amazing," Hermione said in one quick breath.

"Practice and I figured you would like it," Ginny laughed.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "All I wanted was you all these weeks. I was dying to feel you."

"Were you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, dear Merlin I was," Hermione said.

Ginny nudged her face. "Once we have a rest, you want to give me a go?"

Hermione looked at her. "Rest, you actually asking for rest?

"I am," she laughed. "It's been a long day Hermione."

"I'm sure it has," she said. "But you can't expect me to let you off that easily."

"What?" Ginny rolled over and Hermione straddled her.

"That's right; you didn't even take off your clothes."

"Oh come on Hermione," Ginny laughed.

She ignored her laugher and her pleas. She unbuttoned her shirt and began to tease her just like she had been teased.

About an hour later, Hermione had her on her back and screaming. She stimulated her into a complete orgasm that was completely earth shattering.

---

Hours later, they both lay completely naked on the large bed and they were both exhausted. They were both drenched in sweat and they both had missed dinner.

"That was amazing," Ginny said.

Hermione rolled over and placed her head on her shoulder. "You have to teach me that spell," she said.

"No, that's my spell!"

"But that's not fair," Hermione said. "I want to use it on you. It's much faster than my fingers wouldn't you say?"

"I would but I'm not sure you earned it," Ginny said. "And besides, I like your fingers."

"Fine, I won't show you anything again," Hermione pouted.

"Oh! Are you going to play that?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll tell you later than. Let's get some sleep. We need to go to London tomorrow. We are leaving Hogwarts soon and you have a trial to do afterwards."

"Not to mention my N.E.W.T.S. in a week."

"Right."

They slept in each other's arms for the entire night completely peaceful. Hermione was glad for Ginny at that moment. She knew that she needed her and loved her. She would never take her for granted ever again.

---

"Are you girls coming or what?" Harry called out.

Hermione and Ginny held hands as they came out into the common room. "Good morning to you too Harry," Ginny laughed.

Hermione kissed her on the cheek and Ron threw his arms up in the air. "Did you two make up?"

"Yes we did," she replied.

"Good, now come on," Harry urged them towards the portrait hole. "We have to meet Luna and Ariana."

"How are we getting to London?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you pay attention in class yesterday?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione blushed.

"That's a first!" Ginny blurted.

"I had other things on my mind," she admitted.

"We are going by apparition and we have to come back to the pub by the end of the night, curfew," Ron explained. "We get to walk around alone though. I'm taking Ariana to this little place that Hermione told me about!"

"Muggle food?" Harry asked surprised.

"What? She's never eaten in a muggle place before, I want to take her," Ron said.

"Make sure she knows how a muggle restaurant works," Harry warned him as they climbed out of the hole.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of when you called Harry at home," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Remember that Ronald?"

"Hey! I should have let you do that Hermione," Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, you should have," Hermione laughed.

They made their way through the tunnel and into Hog's Head. McGonagall gave a speech about curfew and limitations. She wanted this to be a yearly trip for 7th years. Hermione stood close to Ginny and rested her head on her shoulder as they walked into the cold. She wanted to do a side-by-side with her.

One by one, they all apparated to London except Hermione and Ginny who apparated together. Once there, Hermione tugged on Ginny's sleeve. "Come on, we can go on a date now like you wanted to."

Harry grinned, "Are we all going on dates than?" He was holding Luna's hand tightly in his own scarred hand. Ginny laughed.

"I think so," Hermione replied. "Isn't Ron and Ariana—"

But before she could finish, Ariana had dragged her boyfriend down the streets. "So where did she tell this place was? I really want to eat now Ron-kins."

"Ariana, I'd like to keep my arm!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Hermione said.

"Alright, well I'm going to take Luna to a small place in Diagon Alley," Harry said.

Luna jumped up and down. "I heard that they have the best food there and they have the best pudding! I can't wait!"

"Wow, alright, than let's go!"

"Bye Hermione and Ginny!" Luna waved to them as she pulled Harry into a skip with her.

Ginny looked at Hermione and the two laughed. "Those two make a great team, don't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione replied. "So do Ron and Ariana. And us too."

"Yeah, I think we make the best team."

They kissed in the middle of a street and were the center of hoots and hollars from wizards. "Let's go eat at a muggle place?" Ginny asked.

"I'd be delighted."

---

After they ate, Hermione walked with Ginny hand in hand down the streets of Diagon Alley. They visited George's shop and ate candy with him. By the time the trip was almost over, Ginny insisted on seeing the new brooms. Hermione nodded her head and the two walked over to the shop.

Ginny pressed her face up to the glass and began to tell Hermione all about the different models. Hermione was listening but had her eyes looking down the street. In the near distance, she spotted a blonde witch coming towards them.

"Oh shit, Ginny we have to leave now," Hermione tugged on her robes. Ginny turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Why? We just got to this store and I was telling you about the new model I want for my birthday!"

"No, really, we have to go and—"

"Hermione?" the blonde with asked.

"Madge, what a surprise," Hermione said. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She didn't have to see her until after school was over for the trial but there she was. Her blue eyes were narrowed at Ginny.

Ginny turned her head around at the very mention of Madge. "So this is Madge," Ginny said. Her hand dropped into her robes and clutched her wand. "Did you enjoy snogging my girlfriend?"

"Ginny, please, we don't—"

"Yes, I did," Madge laughed.

Hermione was now angry. She never kissed Madge back. She knew Ginny didn't believe her because she could feel the jealous rage burning in the redhead's body.

"You are such a liar! I know for a fact that Hermione didn't even kiss you back," Ginny said.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Of course she did and I believe her! I know all about girls like you," Ginny went on pressing her.

"Please, listen, we can talk this out and—" Hermione was now in-between the two witches.

"There's nothing to talk about," Madge said. "I think your girlfriend, and I use that term lightly, wants to start something with me."

"No, look, we can just leave," Hermione tried to calm them down. No matter how angry she was, she didn't want a fight.

The two women didn't back down and she knew it. She turned her eyes to the sky. _Oh, I just want them to stop!_

Madge pulled out her wand just as fast as Ginny did. "Hermione, get out of the way," Ginny said.

"Yeah, listen to your girl Hermione," Madge said.

Hermione broke into a sweat. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Yeah, I know I leave you hanging all the time, but that's what I do best. I'll try to write up the next chapter soon. I'm also working on original work and my Whispers in the Dark fan fic. Soon I will watch season 2 of Heroes and make my own damn fan fiction to the show. So, if anyone likes Claire/Elle I might be doing a story for that in the near future. I'm sure I'll be working on it once I finish up at least two of my other fictions. heh, I seem to want to just keep writing different things at the same time. Keeps me from getting bored.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	13. Reminded

Holy shit, an update. I finally got the plot figured out and I finally know how this is going to play out. And I finally got myself out of my writer's block (to an extent). For those who read "Whispers in the Dark", you'll know that I've been feeling really dry and uninspired. This story was also something that was somewhat not going the way I had planned at first. Now I know where I want it to go so I will try my best to update as much as I can.

Okay, so here goes the long thank you list:

lita rocks LbC(The thought did cross my mind at first but I decided to do it this way instead. hope its just as good.), buff802y(I also toyed with that idea of Hermione taking something for Ginny and well, she somewhat did. You'll see. I hope it's good!), Andy Lewis(lol! You keep me hanging too mister but that's okay! I'm having the worst writer's block EVER. haha), Sweet evil angel (If I wrote more, it wouldn't be a surprise. I just feel bad for letting it hang for so long. I hope I didn't lose my readers lol), dare121(Oh, well, I must warn that FM wasn't as good. lol), nita (sorry for the long wait!), grangergirl22 (Oh, I'm so sorry for letting you hang. I just saw your most recent review. haha, that's what made me get my ass in gear actually.. so thank you!), PureWiings, and Rain Addict CM (I'm glad you are enjoying it!)

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Reminded**

"Ginny! I am most certainly not going to get out of the—" Hermione was cut off by a blast of red to her chest. Madge had blasted her with a stunning spell.

"You really should have listened to your girl, Granger," the blonde hissed. Hermione was thrown onto the floor by the spell. In her time in the war and her time being tortured by Lestrange, Hermione wasn't that easily knocked unconscious. However, the brunette was having a hard time keeping her focus.

She noticed Ginny raised her wand and cast the familiar jet of silver. "Ginny," she said weakly.

"This is what you are going to get for being such a prat!" Ginny screamed.

Before the spell hit, Madge had cast protego. The spell bounced off the shield. "You are going to have do better than that little girl," she laughed. A jet of red rushed for Ginny but she moved out of the way.

The two dueled for what seemed to be a few minutes before two aurors were present. "Madge, what the bloody hell are you doing?" the female auror asked.

"Jennifer?" Madge tilted her head. "You have to stay out of my way!"

"I am not going to do that!" Jennifer stated. "I can't believe you! Fighting with a Hogwarts student?"

"Madge, you are going to have to come with us," the male auror said. His wand was pointed straight for her. "Give your wand to Jennifer."

"Jared," Madge sighed. "Why did it have to be you two to stop me?"

"We were just called Madge," Jared said. "Now give my sister your wand."

Ginny was breathing loudly as she kneeled next to Hermione. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Now is when you notice that I might be hurt?" Hermione said angrily. "Why didn't you just let it go Ginny?"

"I couldn't," she said. Her eyebrows furrowed. "She was going to come after me one way or the other and you know it."

"She hit me," Hermione stated.

"You were in her way," Ginny sighed.

The auror known to Hermione as Jennifer kneeled down. She had Madge's wand in her hands and her brother was taking Madge away. Once the two disappeared, the auror asked, "What happened here?"

Hermione peered into deep blue eyes. Jennifer was a young auror. She must have been the same age as Tonks. Her black hair was tied back in a braid and her slender hand was twirling the wand in between her long fingers.

"Madge attacked Hermione," Ginny said. She could tell that Jennifer was scanning her eyes for dishonesty.

"Did she have a reason to attack her? Madge is in a high position at the ministry and I find it odd that she would attack for no reason."

"It's a very long story," Hermione spoke up. She sat up in the street and coughed a bit. Her head had hit the street pretty hard. She was surprised at her strength to stay conscious.

"I have time," Jennifer said.

Hermione groggily explained almost everything to the auror. Jennifer listened with a stone cold face. Her blue eyes scanned Hermione's brown eyes and the brunette knew well that auror's are trained to see lies. Once the story was over, she could tell that Jennifer was content with the recalling.

"So you are Hermione Granger then?" Jennifer said. "Look, I am not going to get you two involved just yet. If it comes to it, I will have to since Miss Weasley here did attack back instead of getting an auror."

"With all due respect," Hermione said as she got to her feet. "Ginny was attacking in self defense. I was defenseless as I was on the floor. Ginny was merely taking my place in the fight. She couldn't do much else. Also, when you arrived, Ginny was repelling spells from Madge. I am curious as to how you were aware of a duel?"

"We received a call from a nearby business," Jennifer replied. "The reason I am not taking Miss Weasley's wand is because of what you had stated. However, if I do receive orders to come for her, I will have to. I understand how the laws work Miss Granger but I am here to enforce what the ministry wants.

So for now, just go on and please do not get into any more street duels. We had enough of that before and during the war. We've had to arrest so many people for their brawls after the war and I just can't help asking myself why these people want to continue to fight."

"I fully understand," Hermione said. "Thank you for breaking up the fight and for not taking Ginny."

"Of course," she said. "My name is Jennifer Sharpe and the man that took away Miss Hopkirk is my brother Jared Jordon. If you need anything else regarding this, you may contact us in the auror office."

Hermione nodded her head and the raven haired witch Disapparated from sight. Hermione turned to Ginny who was tucking her wand away in her robes. "I really didn't want to lose my wand again," she said with a nervous laugh.

"This was supposed to be a fun date and this just ruined it! You are lucky that those aurors saw you defending yourself! You would have been taken away if they saw what spell you were casting at her! That was malicious Ginny!" Hermione was fuming. Her nostrils flared as she glared into the redhead's eyes.

"I only did it because she decided to knock you out! That's all," Ginny said. "She deserves what I did and more. I'm just pissed that she blocked it. I wanted to see her suffer for what she did to you."

"All she did was knock me over," Hermione said. "You were upset about what she did to you."

"To me? What are you going on about? She didn't do a thing to me," Ginny protested.

"She kissed me which in turn hurt you," Hermione said. "So in order to get back at her for that you cast that spell. Not to mention that she was trying to lie and cause more trouble between us. That spell can kill someone Ginny."

"I wasn't going to choke her until she died," Ginny said. "I was going to choke her until she said Uncle and passed out."

"You really scare me Ginny," Hermione said. "Let's go. We have to head back to school soon. This was just terrible."

---

Ron and Harry had heard the news. Ariana took Luna to the courtyard to look for nargals so the four of them could talk. "Ginny are you out of your mind?" Ron said. He looked at his sister than to his best friend. Hermione was looking away. Her mind was on the events that unfolded.

"I am not brother!" Ginny yelled.

"They could have arrested you! What do you think mum is going to say if she finds out? Bloody hell, I know dad is going to find out! What the fuck Ginny?" Ron groaned.

"Dad doesn't work with aurors Ron, I doubt he'll find out," she said.

"You better hope he doesn't. He will tell mum and she will have your head," Ron said. He looked to Harry and Hermione who were both quiet. They didn't want to get involved in a family affair. "Come on Harry." Ron grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him away.

Hermione sighed. "Let's get going. We are so lucky that McGonagall didn't find out about this."

---

The days passed and there was no letter or no mention from the two aurors. Hermione was on edge not only because at any moment they could come for Ginny but because her N.E.W.T.S. were a day away. She was breaking a sweat. Why was it that she was the only one doing the test? Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna were not going through it.

Why wasn't at least Luna doing it? Cho Chang was. In fact, most of the Ravenclaws were. Hermione paced back and forth in her room. The sun was beating down on her head causing her headache to grow inside her skull.

Ginny was practicing for her career after Hogwarts and here Hermione was sweating over a pair of aurors coming for her and her upcoming test. Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and let out a long meow. Hermione turned to see the cat kneading on the bed. His head was turned up and looking at her.

It was almost like the ginger cat knew that Hermione was stressed beyond belief and that petting his soft fur would take some of her edge off. She took a seat next to him and stroked his red fur. Her purred and meowed loudly. His small paws found her lap and kneaded on her.

She looked from him to the window. In the distance, she could see the clear sky starting to darken. It was like looking into the mouth of a werewolf. A knock came to the door and Hermione had to break her petting session and her thoughts.

Behind the door was Lavender Brown. She had tears in her eyes. "Hermione, I can't take this anymore. I feel so sick and there's no one that can understand me!"

"Lavender, what's going on? Are you alright?" Hermione asked her.

The shaken girl shook her head. "I feel ill Hermione," she repeated. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she looked into Lavender's eyes. They were slightly reflecting light like a dog's eyes or more accurately, a wolf's eyes. The full moon was a day away.

"Lavender," was all she could utter as the girl laid on her bed, her head in her lap. Gently, Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She was wishing more than ever that Lupin was here in the room but he wasn't.

"There is no one left to understand me," she sobbed. "There is no Professor Lupin. There's not even a stupid Greyback!"

"He wouldn't help you anyway Lav," Hermione said. "He would only want you to embrace being a werewolf and that humans are evil."

The girl sobbed louder. "Shh, there, there, it's going to be alright," Hermione said. "I'm sure there are more werewolves in the school we just don't know because it's not something they can come out with. Lav, this may be a good thing. You can help them not be afraid of who they are."

Lavender looked up at Hermione with a confused look. "What do you mean? I can't be of any help to anyone. Can I?"

"You can," she said. "You can help the others not be afraid. You know there are people who are just born as werewolves because it's in their blood. Those kids must be in this school and they must be afraid. Don't you think?"

"I—I'm not sure Hermione," Lavender said. "Most of the school knows about me already. McGonagall allows me outside but it's so lonely. I haven't bumped into any other werewolves. You would think they would seek me out. Ariana is making the potion as much as she can."

"I know, but there has to be," Hermione said. "Before we leave, you'll see that its not just you."

---

Hermione was the only Gryffindor in a room filled with Ravenclaws. She sighed as the test began. Ginny was struggling to keep up with the demands of professional Quidditch. A student that went off to play professionally came to the school to help her. He was trying his best to make her understand that it wasn't going to be as easy as playing in school.

The whole day seemed to tick by slowly for everyone. Once the test was over, Hermione rushed out of the classroom. She needed air. She needed so much of it. She felt like she was going to pass out. Once outside in the courtyard, she spotted Ernie Macmillan speaking to a blonde witch. The girl was crying and pointing to the sky.

She seemed to be a sixth year and deep in her mind, she didn't seem to remember anyone who looked like her in the school. Hermione had to remind herself that she didn't know everyone especially not Hufflepuffs. The blonde shook her head and Ernie hugged her. Slowly, Hermione made her way to them.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. The girl snapped her head to look at her. The eyes were catching the light. Even though the girl's eyes were a pale green, she could tell the sun was reflecting in her eyes.

"Hermione Granger?" the witch said with a sob. "There's so much about you now. How you killed Lestrange and how you are standing up for house elves and werewolves. Thank you!"

The witch threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her. Hermione threw Ernie a questioning look and the young blond wizard laughed nervously. "Vanessa," he pulled the girl off Hermione. "You should really tell someone who you are before you throw yourself on them."

"Oh, sorry," Vanessa blushed. "My name is Vanessa Clowes."

"Pleasure to meet you Vanessa," Hermione said. Her brown eyes met Ernie's. The boy sighed.

"I guess you can tell already what's wrong," Ernie said.

"I have a feeling but why don't you tell me," Hermione said.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else?" Vanessa pleaded.

"Of course I won't," she said.

"Well, during the war, I fought on the side of the school and the good. You know, against the death eaters but during the war there was a full moon, well, people were confused by all the werewolves on the grounds. I was mostly in the courtyard stopping attacks but people sort of know now. You know? They saw me and some others, including my brother Cain Clowes, transform.

"It's really scary now. We can't really hide anymore after the war and so many of them are saying that we were on the side of the Death Eaters which is far from the truth. In fact, Cain was shot with several spells when he was in a fight with one of Greyback's henchmen."

_Where the hell was I during all of this? _Hermione thought. _I was inside almost getting killed. Oh, and not to mention trying to help Harry with Voldermort. That's right._

"That's terrible. Wasn't Lupin with you?" Hermione asked.

The blonde witch nodded her head. "He was the one who helped my brother but he was shot with a curse by another man. He wasn't a werewolf, he was just a wizard."

"What did he look like?" Hermione pressed.

"Um, well, he was tall," she said. Her face was twisted in remembrance. Hermione knew it was hard for the slightly out of control werewolves to know what was going on. "He had a beard I think. Black hair, really dirty looking and that's all I can remember about him. However, there was a blast of purple that hit Lupin in the chest. The spell wasn't something I can remember."

"Antonin Dolohov," Hermione breathed. "Do you know a girl named Lavender Brown?"

"Yes," Vanessa said. "We've been so nervous about fully coming out."

"You should. I know McGonagall will support you. You aren't evil. Were you given the potion prior to the battle?"

Vanessa nodded her blonde head. "We were given the potion but since me and my brother are pure werewolves we don't really need it. Granted, any werewolf can transform at any time but it's much too painful for them. They also lose control much easier.

"The thing is that it's in our blood so we are more connected to that part of us unlike those who are bitten. We are completely against biting wizards and muggles. They can't handle it to the extent we can."

Hermione remembered reading a bit about pure blood werewolves, those who are born with the blood. Greyback was bitten by a pure blood werewolf or so the story goes. He was basically raised by this pure blood but like any class of people, there were those who thought they were superior.

"Can you teach me more about werewolf politics?" Hermione said. "I mean, not now, but when you get the chance?"

"Of course, but why? No one has ever asked that of me," she said with a tilt of her head.

"I want to make the world better for werewolves as you might already know and I need to know all I can so I can ease the wizarding world's mind about your kind. Not all of you are bad. In fact, I have found more good than bad," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione Granger," Vanessa said. "We owe you our loyalty and our lives. If you ever need something, please tell us."

Hermione nodded her head and walked away from the pair. Cain Clowes and Vanessa Clowes are werewolves. Good werewolves who fought in the war. This was something good. Hermione was glad that she was gathering evidence in their defense. If only she could help the house elves in the same way.

---

"Hermione!" Ginny rushed up to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "How did your test go?"

"It went alright but I felt odd being the only Gryffindor in the room," she said. "How did practice go?"

"Bloody horrible," she admitted. "I'm having second thoughts."

"Don't. You have the talent, just remember that," Hermione said. She kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Let's go eat," she said. "I want this day to be over with."

---

The next day, a letter arrived for Hermione. Her hands were shaking as she took it out of the owl's mouth. She knew that this letter came from the ministry. She in took a deep breath and tore the envelope open.

Ginny blinked and groaned. "Please don't tell me that's for me," she said as she noticed Hermione's eyes scanning the letter.

"No, it's for me," she said. "They have assigned a new lawyer team and a new department head. The two lawyers aren't even from the UK."

"What?" Ginny took the letter from Hermione's hands and scanned it. "Bloody hell, Madge was relieved from her duties? So she was demoted?"

"Seems like it," Hermione said with a sigh. "She won't be involved in the case at all. Tomorrow I have to meet with the new team. This is going to suck." She looked over at Harry who was biting his lower lip.

Ron stopped midway in his chewing. He swallowed hard and looked at Ginny. "By the way Gin, dad did find out but he says he won't be telling mum anytime soon. He says he doesn't want to deal with her outburst. He's not happy about it though."

"Thank you for telling me now!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down Ginny!" Ron shot back. He grumbled under his breath and shook his head. "I only found out this morning in a letter. He's been holding it back because he didn't want to explode like mum would have. Did you really want a howler letter coming after you?"

Ginny sighed and stuffed her face with eggs and bacon. Hermione sighed. _A new team and now I'm sure everyone at the ministry knows the story of how the duel happened. This couldn't be any worse. How am I going to gain respect with this on the table?

* * *

_I will try my very best to give you an update. I am going somewhere with the werewolves and new characters that will be introduced. Graduation is coming up and another trail so keep reading if you want. If you don't, I'll cry. lol


	14. Everything is Perfect Now

Okay, long time update, I know. But I don't have a lot of time to update much anymore. I'm trying to write this out when I have a chance and some inspiration to. I think you guys are noticing an update every month or so. I mean, it's going to be weeks but life sucks right now. lol. So, thank yous are in order!

Thanks to grangergirl22 (hope this chapter makes up for it), sjrodgers108, dare121 (more werewolves to come soon), Rain Addict CM (lol yeah, that was at least done cannon. I think Hermione was the only one to pass?), PureWiings (lol, I'm sorry for making you wait), lita rocks LbC (I get no cookie. It wasn't that quick), wasu, mamabasto (I'll be hopefully taking it to the right place. I always had a vision for them), samaramorgane, and Warstock-Leonhart (omg, I hate writer's block. It's been happening a lot to me and it's depressing).

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Everything Is Perfect Now**

"Miss Granger," McGonagall called out. Hermione turned her head around and blushed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Thank you," Hermione said. McGonagall handed her a folder and her wand. "I don't know where my head has been."

"Thinking about the trail, this new mysterious team and most of all, graduation finally," she said. "It's quite alright."

Hermione smiled again. She turned her heel to walk down the hallway but McGonagall called to her again, "Oh! Miss Granger! When you return, may I see you in my office?"

She stopped and gulped. "Nothing bad I hope," she said nervously.

"Not at all," McGonagall assured her. "Just please see me. I have some things to discuss with you."

Hermione nodded her head and walked down the hallway to Hogs Meade.

---

Number 12 stood quiet under the light sky. Hermione was supposed to meet her new team of lawyers. The ones that were going to try Draco for his part in the war. Slowly, she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A tall thin brunette witch answered the door. Her dark eyes stared down on Hermione and a small smile spread over her face. "You must be Miss Granger," the woman said in a heavy Spanish accented voice. "Please do come in."

Hermione nodded her head and bashfully entered the house. Musty as ever, she made her way to table to see a full team of witches and wizards. Each one looked as different as the other. "Please take a seat," the woman instructed.

"It seems that the Ministry has gathered some of the best from different countries," a Bulgarian man said in flawless English.

"Yes, for once it seems like we are going to give these people what they deserve," a French witch with long blonde hair said.

Hermione uneasily shifted in her chair. She was feeling rather out of her legal league. "Well," the Spanish said. "Introductions are in order for Miss Hermana."

"It's Miss Her-on-ine?" the Bulgarian man said.

"Non," the French woman said. "Herm-oww-nee?"

"Hermione," Hermione said. "Herm-ione"

The foreigners all looked to one another and Hermione giggled. It was Krum and Fleur all over again. "Hermeone?" the Spanish one tried again.

"Close enough," Hermione laughed.

"Right," she said. "My name is Florina De Carlo."

"Desiree Roux," the French witch said.

"Aleksandar Borisov," the Bulgarian said.

"Cristiana Couto," a slender raven haired woman in the back said. Hermione couldn't pick up her accent but her best guess was that she was from Portugal.

Her eyes stayed focused on a piece of paper in front of her. "May I ask why they decided to do this?" Hermione pondered.

"Because it seems that the Malfoy family has the best lawyers available to them so you must have the upper hand. All of us must have it," Florina replied.

"What about all of the lawyers and people in the ministry? The ones I was working with?" Hermione continued to interrogate them.

"Most of them are working with Malfoy," another reply came from the Spanish woman.

"So why I am here?"

"Because you were there and you are under complete internship from now on," Aleksandar said. "From looking at your files and all of these records, I'd say you are going to be very gifted in the law field."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. "T—Thank you," she stammered. "I really don't think I am but shall we get started?"

"Yes, we have all of the information we need right here," Aleksandar said.

"Draco seems to be under trail for magical misuse," Cristiana said. "I am the representative for Portugal's ministry."

"Naturally, she will be helping with that subject Miss Granger," Aleksandar said.

Hermione prepared herself for most of the details. She remembered most of what happened at the end of sixth year so she was hoping this wasn't going to be too much for her handle.

---

While Hermione prepared herself, Ginny sat alone in the courtyard with her hand in between her fingers. Her eyes scanned the sunny sky for some sort of answer to her problems. She was still worried about being called in by aurors and worried about what her father would tell her. She was the problem child.

"Ginny?" Ron said with a light tap on her shoulder. Ginny's thought was broken as she turned around to see her brother jamming his hands into his school pants. "Do you have a minute?"

"Are you going to tell me more about what dad told you?" she asked.

Ron gave a sigh and sat down next to her. "Look, I got the letter before you came down. He won't tell mum so I don't know why you are so upset over this. You got rather lucky."

"Mum is going to flip when she does find out," Ginny said. "Why don't we just tell her before it turns into a lie and she's going to be even worse."

"She won't find out Gin," Ron protested. "Listen, we don't need them to know details. Not even dad knows why you and Madge got into a fight so let's just leave it like that. This isn't the first or the last time you fought with someone."

"It's my temper isn't it?"

"What?"

"Me! I'm a hot headed witch who just causes problems!"

"No you aren't! If it weren't for you helping us, Ginny, I don't even want to think about it!"

Ginny sat quietly next to her brother. Her eyes resumed their scan of the sky. Ron sighed and looked to the sky with her. "You aren't looking for nargals are you?"

"No, they wouldn't be able to answer my questions."

---

"I'm back," Hermione called out. "Ginny?"

"I'm in the shower," she called back. "Well, about to get in. Hermione, are you dirty?"

"What? Oh!" Hermione felt a blush come over her pale cheeks. "I—I might be. It's been a long day."

"Why don't you come in with me?" Ginny proposed.

"Okay," Hermione smiled. She stepped into the room and Ginny's bare back was turned to her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the redhead. "This was a nice surprise Gin."

"Sometimes I can do that for you," she said. She grabbed Hermione's hands and ran them up her body. She forced her hands on her breasts. "Let's get clean together."

"Are you sure this is getting clean?" Hermione said with a laugh. Her slender fingers made lazy circles around her nipples.

"Yes," Ginny said. "I'm very sure. Come on."

Ginny tore away and turned to face Hermione. "Take it off."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Take it off for me."

"You want me to—strip?" Hermione asked again with a blush.

Ginny replied with a slow nod. Hermione looked down to the floor and began to take off her jacket. It fell to the floor almost in slow motion. Eyes were on her the entire time she began to take off her shirt. As it went over her head, Ginny grabbed and threw it with her jacket.

Hermione started to peel off her pants as Ginny started to massage her through her bra. A small moan escaped her lips. Once she was down to her underwear. Ginny unsnapped her bra with one swift motion. In almost the same instance, her lips found Hermione and began to suck her in.

"Gin," Hermione moaned out. Her hands intertwined with her red hair. She twirled a strand in between her long finger. The younger girl's hand slid down into her underwear and landed on her. "Oh—"

"These have to come off," she said. She began to tug on them and finally, they were both standing together. Ginny took Hermione by the hand and led her into the shower. The warm water slashed over their bodies.

Ginny slammed her against the wall and traced her mouth down her body. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Ginny's mouth on her. Both of her hands were tangled up in a mass of wet red hair while her tongue made lazy swirls around her.

"Shit," Hermione screamed out. She held Ginny in place with her hands and two fingers found their way in. More screams came from the older girl. She was rocking her body against her warm mouth. "Damn it! Don't stop!"

Hermione started to convulse and tighten around Ginny's fingers. She felt a rush of warm liquid come around her mouth. Hermione screamed into the shower as her orgasm ripped through her like a wave.

Ginny got up to her feet and began to kiss Hermione passionately. "Let's finish up this shower shall we?"

"Ginny, that was, wait what? What about you?"

"I have something I need to give you," she said. "This might not be the most traditional way and I even thought about doing this over dinner but I can't wait."

"What's going on Ginny?"

"Hermione," Ginny got down on one knee and from behind Hermione, she took out her wand. She waved it over her hand and out came a box protected by some sort of magically seal. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Ginny opened up the box to reveal a gold Claddagh ring. "With my hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love."

Hermione starred at the ring with wide eyes. It was rather muggle of Ginny to come up with this ring. A crimson blush came over her cheeks and a tear of joy ran down her face. "Of course I will," she said at last.

Ginny took the ring and placed it on Hermione's left ring finger facing outwards. "This means we are engaged. I have one on my hand too. I love you Hermione."

Hermione burst into tears as she grasped Ginny into a tight hug. "I love you too Ginny." They passionately kissed under the water of the shower in complete harmony. Everything was perfect.


End file.
